The Mysterious Story of: James Holmes
by comedianmasta
Summary: After the events of the first movie, RDA was pushed away from Pandora. Years after, even the scientists left for a while, leaving the human population to zero. Then, along came a lone man. Paid to be left in isolation, James Holmes tries to survive.
1. What is the Call of Duty?

**Comedianmasta (Nate)**

**What is the Call of Duty?**

**Dropping Into Hell Proud**

**Leaving It With Nothing But Regret**

Tyler was a Rookie, a Greenhorn, a Graduate. What nicknames were offensive back on Earth were coveted here. It meant he was innocent, he was pure, he was… human. He didn't understand, his first drop in, because he thought he knew the drill. The propaganda played it off nicely, the UN uniting the colonies… Finally, the human race would be mostly united. It was easier now a days… since we knew we weren't "alone".

Some believed it would be better if we were, better if we still fought, better if we were focused on something we could connect withy. The fact of the matter was, they weren't like them. They weren't human, what rights did they have?

The mission, ha… he had it memorized. Easy job… wait for the main force. Hold up, drop in… make your presence known. Opposition was… "unlikely". Huh… the fact of the matter was when they dropped the UN Marines onto Pandora they knew exactly what would happen… because the Colonel wasn't going to have it any other way.

It was the Government's turn, it was time for real soldiers. Not mercenaries or company pigs. It was time to win… and get what they had come for. The Government didn't come for Unobtanium, they didn't come for research, they came for honor, for colonization… for a test run, for an example.

Tyler thought of none of this as he strapped on his combat helmet, completed with full breathing mask and Heads Up Display, and Grabbed his Assault Combat Rifle, and walked to his pod. There stood his squad, already strapped in and ready to go.

"Let's step on it, Nicholai!" cried Gunnery Sergeant Malcolm from the pod, "Everyone else will be planet-side before you get into the damn pod. Move it!"

Tyler ran to the pod, getting into one of the doorways and strapping himself into the seat. Not soon afterwards the five pod doors slowly closed, incasing them in a pentagon-like landing craft. The pod was then picked up by a specially designed shuttle (the S.P.D.S.-Squad Pod Dispensing Shuttle) which could carry two pods. The shuttle immediately left the air-lock and shot out into space, joining the growing forced heading towards the planet.

Tyler couldn't really see anything. His Heads Up Display read off system diagnostics, ran through the mission objectives, and began showing the amount of oxygen inside his tanks. Suddenly the pod jerked roughly, and a sense of vertigo filled Tyler's body.

"Ok, we are Grav Controlled!" yelled out Gunnery Sergeant Malcolm, "T-Minus 1 minute!"

Tyler grasped his Rifle more closely, eagerly staring off towards the door. The soldier in front of him stretched his feet, trying to limber up. Another man sang a soft song to himself, something about a box and some blues…

"Prepare for impact!" cried another soldier, Probably Gibbs, the American Demolitions Expert.

A series of loud cracks and what sounded like small explosions filled Tyler's ears, and they came to a sudden stock, his body pressing hard against the seat. After a few minutes of it being still, the doors opened upward, light flashing into the pod, a beep pouring from the pods speakers.

"Let's Rock," yelled another Soldier, and Malcolm gave the charge call.

Tyler jumped from his seat, almost falling over, but he ran outside, into the sunlight.

He could see the pod had made quite a crash through the treetops, and branches, very thick and long branches, were still falling from the force of their impact even as they left the pod. He wasn't given much time to admire the view for the man in front of him, whose name Tyler never learned, was impaled by an arrow and fell, dead.

Tyler instinctively looked up, into the trees, his rifle at the ready. Gunfire erupted all around him, shouts and screams could be heard, explosions off in the distance. Large, blue, catlike creatures jumped from branch to branch, many in the bushes. Some fired arrows, others ran away. Tyler instinctively lifted his rifle and aimed at one in a tree right ahead of him, notching an arrow. He fired, sending a burst right into his chest.

He didn't wait to see the effect of his burst, he brought his rifle down, aiming towards one charging out of the bushes towards him. He fired again, riddling its body with bullets. Both of the creatures fell as Tyler turned and fired at one running away.

Three more creatures fell around him, and Dmitri, another Squad member, ran up and pushed Tyler along.

"Let's go, Comrade," cried Dmitri, "We cannot stay here. Let's go, let's go, we are broken off from the squad!"

Tyler looked around and noticed that, in fact, they were broken off from the squad. Two bodies lay dead on the ground, another never made it out of his seat. The rest of the Squad seemed to have disappeared.

Tyler wasted no more time. He turned and followed Dmitri into the woods, running through Pandora's jungle. It was at this time, with none of those creatures in sight, did Tyler take the time to realize the war around him. Sampson's flew over, firing and dodging some unknown threat. Explosions could be heard, and the whistle of dropping pods not far off. Even the sound of mortar fire, which seemed to be coming from the Headquarters, wherever they had set that up.

Another arrow slammed into a tree by Tyler's head, he ducked, back into reality once more. Dmitri wasted the creature with another burst, and fired a few more shots at the surrounding brush as it moved. They only wondered a bit farther when their radios clicked on and the Gunnery Sergeant's voice came over the comm.

"All surviving units listen up. There is an enemy structure to the Northeast of our landing zone, command wants it taken out. If you're still out there, head to this position and meet up with us. We're punching through it."

The comm. was cut short before anyone could say anything. Dmitri turned and lifted his chin towards Tyler.

"That's where we're headed, if we hurry we can beat them, come on, Comrade!"

Dmitri lead the way through the forest once more. Tyler had to kill two more of the blue catlike creatures, but Dmitri was eagerly cutting them down ahead of him. It wasn't long until they stopped retreating, and dug in behind trees and charged through the brush. Dmitri and Tyler made accurate headshots to cut down foes at a distance, and even more accurate bursts to cut through the charges.

"We must be close," said Dmitri, "cut through the jungle, there. Flank them! Use grenades!"

Tyler did as he was told, running off to the right and through the jungle, killing another creature before it had time to jump through the air. Tyler could feel his armor and gear begin getting heavy, the heat of the planet was starting to get to him.

Tyler stopped at the edge of some sort of cavern, the overgrowth and trees seemed to grow right into its side, making where it began and where it ended almost invisible. Tyler examined the trees again, watching the movement and enemy attackers through the trees. Tyler continued running through the jungle, now following the caverns large ditch-like crevasse in the Pandora's crust.

He didn't travel long till the sounds of Helicopter blades caught his ears, and the sound of what seemed to be distress. Tyler looked into the sky, and saw a Sampson with some sort of dragon-like cling on spiraling out of control. Tyler's heart began to beat fast as it circled out, and then came around, crashing through the trees right towards him.

He tensed, unsure of what to do as the Sampson crashed through the trees, the rotors exploding and the fuel inside them igniting. The burning hulk of metal and burning dragon flesh crashed through the trees and hit the ground, skidding right at Tyler. Tyler dove backwards, into some brush, but found himself free falling into the cavern. His hands reached out, and he grasped for something, anything.

His hand grabbed hold of a tree root, a large amount of them jutting from the side of the cliff. He held on, and his body passed his hand and tugged, hard, on the root. He slid down a few inches, but held on with a grunt as all his weight came down on his shoulder. He hung for a few seconds, looking beyond his feet at the abyss that was below him.

A few seconds later dirt and debris rained on his armor and he looked up, seeing the burning Sampson and the creature tumbling over the side and crashing downwards. He bunched up, grasping hold of the root, as heat scorched over his body and both predator and prey fell into the abyss.

He stayed there for a few seconds, before trying to climb the root up. A pair of Fighter Ships screeched overhead, missiles firing at some unknown target. As Tyler began to reach the top near the cliff's edge, the root began to break, giving off a crackling noise. Tyler just shook his head, trying to gather up his strength for a fierce climb.

But the root gave way, and snapped, sending Tyler grasping out in mid air and starting a descent downward. A hand reached out and grabbed hold of Tyler's hand, holding him up from an unpleasant fall. Tyler looked up, into the helmet of another UN Marine.

"God, Nicholai," came Malcolm's voice, "What a first day for you, huh? Your green is starting to wear off."

Gunnery Sergeant Malcolm hoisted Tyler up, back onto the cliffs edge. A large battle was taking place not far off, and Tyler took the time to look around.

"It would suck to die so close, eh?" asked Malcolm, handing Tyler a 10 Gauge Semi Auto Shotgun, "Lets finish this, yeah?"

The battle was not far off, and it appeared Tyler's squad was making up the majority of the problem. Huts hung from the trees, camp fires and tent-like things littered the ground. The blue creature things ran around everywhere, only it wasn't only the big ones.

It appeared Male, Female, and children were running from the invaders. Some of the warriors dropped their bows or clubs, and held their hands in the air. The women and children tended to run in horror, or hide inside the huts. It all appeared like victory, to Tyler.

But… apparently not to his squad mates. They shot down the warriors, hands held high and all. Each one's body crumpling under the weight of the bullets. Some soldiers chased around the women, firing at them, as well. Those creatures that ran, had no where to go. They ran into more UN Marine troops.

Tyler felt taken aback, as he followed Malcolm towards the fighting. He wanted to make it stop, he didn't understand it. But Malcolm seemed to. He seemed to understand it all right.

"In the huts," cried Malcolm, "Don't let them hide!"

Marines entered the tents, firing into them blindly or knocking them over, shooting whoever came out. They tossed grenades into the huts, and beat the small ones… beat the children they found. Even Dmitri took pleasure in bashing down a door and firing, Rambo-style, into the house.

It wasn't long until they were called back. Tyler thought it was because it was over, the deeds were done, but no. The American Demolitions Expert handed a detonator to Malcolm, a bloody knife in his other hand.

"Charges set, sir," said the American, "Those one still in hiding are done!"

Malcolm looked at Tyler, and held out the detonator.

"Here, Nicholai," said Malcolm, "You do the honors. There's nothing like blowing your first objective."

Tyler took the detonator, and stared at it, hurtfully. He flipped open the top case, and stared at the red trigger inside. He didn't know what it went to, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out or not. His eyes began to glaze, it was still all so much. He pressed the trigger.

BOOM! Multiple charges exploded around the surrounding trees and inside many huts. Fire erupted into the sky, and some debris rained down on the Marines. Many of the huts fell from the trees, and many trees fell all-together. Fire burned, black smoke flew, and a last few screams filled the air. Tyler looked around, and dropped the detonator.

They had destroyed it… they had destroyed this villages. No… he had.

After the explosions were done, and the fauna still burned, and Tyler had gotten his pats on the back, the team was ordered to "clean up". Instead, Tyler walked over to a small creature, a child, most likely. He touched its small body, its dead body. He stared down, shaking his head.

A hand grabbed hold of his shoulder, and a shadow covered over them both. Sergeant Malcolm stood over them, looking down at what was left.

"They are called the Na'Vi," said Malcolm, "And that's their species, not their clan, not their nationality. They aren't human, Nicholai, and don't you forget it."

Tyler still looked at the small child, and sadness filled his heart. Hate filled his heart. Love filled his heart. All the emotions made him drop his head, in sorrow.

"It's never pretty, Comrade," said Malcolm, "But neither was Sudan, neither was Reichtec, neither was the Nol-Catta. Sometimes… to get rid of your green, you got to get rid of some blue."

Malcolm bent down and cut the child's arm with his combat knife, and then he whipped the blood on Tyler's sleeve, by his rank insignia.

"You're one of us, now," said Malcolm, "Remember what we're here for."

Malcolm got up and walked away, leaving with Tyler a scar he could never wipe away. In that moment, all the propaganda, all the hope, all the training, all the everything went away. Tyler cried, under the cover of his helmet and breathing mask, and with every tear, he got rid of a piece of his humanity. After that moment, he had truly become… a UN Marine.


	2. Chapter 1

Personal Log

Day: 01

Time: Unknown

ETA: Seven Minutes

He never really knew anything about it, Pandora, before making the decision to head there. What did he know about? Who knows? All anyone can say is when some hot shot plops 5Bs on a table and asks for a ride to nowhere there are people that'll listen. Even if that place is Pandora.

He didn't want the shuttle to land, this… man. He wanted an entourage, though. Three choppers, armed, with crew to bring his things and himself to designation Alpha. An abandoned place, Pandora. Ever since the war, and the activists, got involved it's pretty much been all but abandoned. Even the scientists had packed up some things and headed homewards to publish their findings and fund new expeditions, maybe come back… one day.

The chopper blades thudded in their ears, the wind rushing against their open forearms, and their masks pressed against their faces. Three choppers, over the trees and mountains. Gunners twitched at every movement, at every twig, at every shadow. Pilots stayed uneasily calm, their knuckles turning white over their joysticks.

He stood calm, though, overlooking the terrain of Pandora. If he was afraid, he allowed no fear to show. Little was known of this quiet man. Captain McCorbert couldn't feel him out, kept trying to make small talk. All ended in failure.

"ETA, Seven Minutes," called the Captain, "Look sharp, boys."

McCorbert looked at the strange man again, "Now, Mr. Holmes, I suggest you allow my team and I to check out the base before you enter. It's been abandoned for years, who know how much disrepair it could be in, or what could've made its way inside."

"I'll be quite alright, Captain," said Mr. Holmes, a forced smile on his face, "I don't need any company for any longer then I already don't want."

"Look, Holmes," said McCorbert, "You don't understand about this at all, do you. This is Pandora. Now, years back this installation might've been a place where you could put your feet up but now it's just as bad as the rest of the planet. I don't think you-"

"Fully understand?" interrupted Holmes, "I've been hearing that a lot, lately. I assure you, I'll be quite fine, Captain."

"You are one crazy son-of-a-bitch, you know that?" said McCorbert, "What are you playing at? Who goes to Pandora, alone, and without any known agenda?"

"Someone who just would like some alone time," said Holmes.

"You're not one of those loons, right?" asked McCorbert, "Commin' out here to try and love up the natives or run free in the wild are you?"

"I assure you, Captain McCorbert," said Holmes, "I have no intentions of 'running wild' with alien beasts or in savage jungles. I assure you my business is my own."

"You better hope those damn greenies don't hear about this," said McCorbert, "They'll crucify you if they think that you're trying to restart the mining business hear."

"Why would I start mining hear when then are billions of asteroids not far off with double the riches in it?" asked Holmes, a sarcastic smile thickening on his face.

McCorbert argued no more, for they had arrived at the landing site. An old human military base; walls starting to rust, some windows broken out, fences destroyed and vehicles in many forms of disrepair. The choppers circled, once , before landing in a large yard of sorts outside the front of the complex.

Mercenaries jumped from the choppers, creating a circle around the choppers. Mr. Holmes jumped from the chopper and held onto his fedora as he looked around the complex. Home, he thought, looks like crap at the moment. McCorbert was right next to him, and he surveyed the area. It must've been quite a sight: Three choppers, a platoon of mercenaries, and a civilian dressed in some hiking gear, all standing around outside. The Mercs dressed in standard military attire, wielding Standard issue Assault Combat Rifles, standard issue oxygen masks; and a civilian with nothing but his hands over his pockets and a Magnum in a holster at his side.

"Now, Mr. Holmes, please, I insist that-"

"Unload my bags, please, and that'll be all, Captain," said Holmes.

"Please, sir, you don't understand," tried McCorbert again.

"That'll be all, Captain," said Holmes, and he smiled at McCorbert.

"Unload and move out!" commanded McCorbert.

It wasn't very long for the mercs to throw Mr. Holmes' luggage and equipment onto the ground and the choppers began lifting into the air. McCorbert shook his head at Holmes pitifully and yelled out an inaudible "Crazy Son-of-A-" but Holmes has already gave a curt wave and turned around to gather some of his most important things and bring them into the complex. 

He didn't need a key code, so while he was at the front door he quickly jammed in a few numbers and reset the security pass code. He wandered through the halls until he got to it, the command floor. An empty, dusty, old roomful of computer modules and screens with several upturned chairs. He smiled and piled some of his things down in the room. Holmes grabbed a large box from the pile and brought it over to one of the computers.

Holmes turned on the computer, and looked to see that the base still had a sliver of power left. Good, he thought. He plugged in the box and turned it on via a green switch on the top of it. The box made a small thud, but otherwise showed no sign of activity. It wasn't long afterwards the installation itself seemed to come alive. First, Holmes could hear the generators kick on, and the solar panels adjusting, then the actual command room began to buzz with activity. Lights flickered on and off before staying turned on, computer screens flashed and numbers and code scrolled across their screens. The hologram table burst to life, showing, first, a model of the planet before zooming down on the installation itself, several parts glowing different colors and changing. Holmes smiled.

It was a few minutes after that the intercom kicked on, and the computer speakers buzzed for a second, and a voice was heard.

"Seventy-Five Percent," said a monotonic male voice, "Eighty Three Percent. Eighty Eight Percent. Main system is fully functional. Upload complete. Computer AI T80-4011 is now fully functioning. Hello again James. How was our trip?"

"Please, Computer," said Holmes, "What did we talk about?"

"I apologize, Lieutenant Holmes. How was our trip, Lieutenant?" said the computer again.

"Annoying, but we made it. How goes the installation?"

"Diagnostic starting, system functioning, archives intact. Would you like me to run a structural diagnostic?"

"Yes, Computer," said Holmes, taking a seat and closing his eyes.

"The base has suffered greatly from what appears to be serious neglect among other things. We have severe perimeter damage that compromises the safety protocol. Many sensors and exterior cameras are offline or damaged. We have atmospherical breaches along many corridors and exterior passage ways. Almost Ninety-Nine Percent of the atmosphere inside is Pandorian, toxic to human lungs."

"Can we do something about it?" asked Holmes.

"I can begin reoxidation procedures immediately in most areas of the installation. Others must be blocked off until repairs can be made. Starting Procedures now," ended the Computer.

"Computer, how many of those areas are vital?" asked Holmes.

"Loading… Loading…" said the Computer, "I Apologize, I was defining 'vital' in the sense you were using it as. The Engine Room would be considered the only vital room to our cause."

"I can live with that, unless there's something wrong with the engines. I'll make repairs on the rest as they come," said Holmes.

Holmes stood to his feet, and looked out onto the grounds. He spotted a hanger area and motor pool and he cocked his eyebrows and stroked his growing stubbles.

"Computer," he asked, "Are there any vehicles left here?"

"Archives dictate there are many registered vehicles still on site, Lieutenant," said the Computer, "Three Aerospatiale SA-2 Sampson Combat Helicopters popular to Mercenaries of Pandora about 20 to 30 years ago; Four JL-723 Ground Assault Vehicles, along with an ATV Grinder and three Gator class Recon Boats. There are several mining vehicles, as well. These appear to be mostly in working order, with manuals and training simulators on-site for educational purposes."

Holmes nodded his head, allowing his mind to wonder through the area and into the clouds before returning.

"Computer," said Holmes, eyeing a few flying creature off in the horizon, "Am… I alone in the installation? Can you do a read-through or something?"

"Scan indicates several life forms trapped inside the installation, sir, but the oxidation of the installation should kill them off. I suggest you stay out of the Cafeteria or Troop Quarters B4-C5 until 35 minutes after the process is complete, though." Finished the Computer voice.

Holmes felt his heart jump, and he uneasily looked around the room. He then shook the thought out of his head and decided it was best to unpack his things and set up shop. After collecting the rest of his baggage from outside, he picked the officers' suite as his bedroom, for it had the most convenient placement in the installation and all the accommodations he would want. While unpacking, though, he opened a drawer in a dresser he was putting his close into and a rodent-like creature jumped out at him. Holmes jumped, startled, back and drew his magnum, pointing it at the creature. The creature scurried around the room before curling up and slowly dying on the floor.

"Computer," yelled Holmes, clutching his heart, "What the hell is that?"

"A Pandorian life form, Lieutenant Holmes, answered the Computer through the PA system, "Perfectly harmless in most degrees, but the atmosphere in there is killing it. We're close to Sixty-Seven Percent breathable air, for humans."

Holmes stared at the dying creature before aiming his magnum and putting it out of its misery. He then looked about the room with cautious eyes and shook his head.

"Computer, I've had a change of heart," he said, "Where's the armory in this damn place?"

There Holmes stood, at the door of a very large, and mostly empty, armory. Racks lined the wall, mostly full of weapons of every sort. Ammunition was also on several racks and lockers, but many boxes of ammo were strewn around the floor. Holmes just looked in amazement while Computer read off the contents.

"17 Assault Combat Rifles, 6 M21 Carbine Rifles, 4 V-12 Combat Sidearms, 2 10 Gauge Semi Automatic Shotguns, 1 AA4 Automatic 12 Gauge Shotgun, a dozen and a half of Fragmentation Grenades and a SAM Launcher, with about five shots of ammo, in this vault alone," finished the Computer, "But this is the main armory and appears to have the most arms still pertaining to this installation. But, Lieutenant, I have noticed some irregularities."

"Which would be?" asked Holmes, picking up and examining an Assault Combat Rifle in awe.

"Well, some of these weapons, and many in other, smaller armories around the installation, are damaged to, what I can guess is, beyond repair. Unless we had someway to fix them beyond normal manual means there is no hope for them."

"That's ok, I'm only one man anyway," said Holmes, now silently laughing to himself and pretending to be firing at a heard of unseen enemies. He smiled as he handled the gun, whispering, "Hell yeah," to himself.

"Sir, there's something else. Even among the damage, there appears to be a great deal of weapons missing that are not accounted for in the archives."

"Explain," said Holmes, adjusting his fedora to put a bullet or two inside it.

"Well, when the humans were forced off this planet, procedure dictates for every weapon of every sort to be cataloged so that there is no need to order any more, or less, weapons then needed. Every weapon and every bit of ammo is cataloged wherever it goes, so its location is always known."

"Yeah?" hummed Holmes, trying to stuff a few grenades into his pockets before spotting a nearby bag.

"Well… some are un-accounted for. I am not sure where they could be. They might've been los tin the war, maybe a system error, or maybe the natives might've carried some off."

"Psht! Natives. Why is every obsessed about these Natives?" asked Holmes, "Look, I really don't think a few rats or jungle lions carried off a bunch of guns, but even if they did I'm not too worried about them using them."

"Jungle Lions, sir? I was talking about the indigenous people," continued the computer.

"Indigenous people?" asked Holmes, "Hey, I didn't there were other humans on Pandora. Why wasn't I told this?"

"Not humans, Lieutenant. Na'Vi." Said the computer.

Holmes' heart seemed to stop again, and he stared off into space. He looked around, as if to check to see he was being watched.

"Nah-vee?" asked Holmes, "What… like…. Aliens?"

"Technically, sir, WE are the aliens," said the computer, "Were you not aware of the Na'Vi people? Did you not know of the Battle of Pandora? Why the humans were forced to leave?"

"Activists?" whispered Holmes, but he had no heart left. Fear seemed to settle into the place of confidence.

"Please, Lieutenant, maybe if you actually did some research before coming down here."

"They weren't in the in-flight movie…" mumbled Holmes, and he began grapping as much weapons and ammo as he could, "Computer, set my alarm. Bright and early tomorrow repairs start on those censors.

"Yes, Lieutenant Holmes. Should I prepare a breakfast for you as well?"

"We'll have oxygen by then?" asked Holmes.

"We'll have complete oxygen in less then forty seconds, sir," answered the Computer.

"Good, then we'll roast us up some creature when I clear out the cafe!" said Holmes.


	3. Chapter 2

Personal Log

Day: 53

Time: Estimated 10:37 am

Preparation is Key

James Holmes dropped the basket of tools on the ground, taking a knee on the ground. He examined the giant, electric fence in front of him. He wished he could wipe the sweat from his brow, but his mask would have prevented any such action.

It looked like something out of Jurassic Park. Bare, human made land meeting a giant, thick wired, electric fence leading out into a dense rainforest. The fence in this section was incredibly under kept, the wires snapped and laying about the ground leaving a large gap in the perimeter defense. Holmes had to fix this before any other fixes to the perimeter would be considered plausible.

He grabbed the shovel he had been carrying and thrust it into the dirt, then used it as a hat rack for his fedora and grabbed his tools. For the last few weeks Holmes had been doing nothing but learning and fixing. He learned basic mechanics, and got several jeeps back into working order. He learned electronics, and had some easy fixes to censors around the base and to the main gate, which he mostly kept locked at all times anyway. He also had tried to learn about some of the wildlife.

He had a brief look into the Na'Vi, considering them a high threat if they bothered to venture toward the base. He also had to learn a few things about those "Jungle Lions" of Pandora. After having to finish a dying one off in the indoor motor pool his third day on Pandora he decided there wasn't much he could do against a healthy, ready to kill one if he were to ever meet one. It was that encounter that fueled his hasty need to get the base back into a functional defensive mode again.

"Computer," said Holmes, staring uneasily at the cords, "Is the… power off to this fence?"

"I'm not reading any electrical flow to that area," responded the computer via his headset and the outdoor PA system.

Holmes leans forward and reached out towards one of the cables with his hand. Unease showed on his face, and he hesitated one last time whether to touch it or not, then he tapped it and quickly retreated. Convinced that the wire was not active, Holmes smiled and grabbed hold of the cable and yanked it up. It was quite heavy, and Holmes buckled under its weight, but he began dragging it over to one of the support poles anyway, preparing to fix it.

"Computer, do you think the electrical circuit still works for this thing?" asked Holmes as he labored.

"I'm unsure, lieutenant. There might be a problem with the fuse, logic would dictate that-"

"Is there a way you can check?" asked Holmes, sarcastically interrupting, "Maybe some program or a test or-"

A large shock surged through Holmes' body and he jumped back, smoke protruding from his hands and clothes. Holmes lay on the ground for sometime, before examining his burnt hands and clothes. He raised himself to a sitting position and slowly began crawling backwards from the cord. He looked around, as if slowly putting together what had happened, then he examined his hands again and began to yell. He rolled around on the ground yelling in pain for a good five minutes before he stopped and starred at the wire for some time.

"Lieutenant Holmes?" said the Computer through the PA system, for the headset was fried from the shock, "I believe it is safe to say that the Electric Fence is still at operational status."

"No crap!" yelled Holmes in anger, standing to his feet, "Don't you ever do that again you… stupid, laggy, upholstered, piece of…"

Holmes continued to swear to himself as he rose from his place and headed back to work.

Holmes found himself in the motor pool some weeks later, covered in grease and dust from fixing a solar panel, staring at a giant, mechanical suit.

"Computer," said Holmes, "What… is… that?"

"That?" asked the Computer, "That would be an Amplified Mobility Platform, sir. An 'AMP' suit, as it is referred to in several past logs within this installation."

"What does it do?" asked Holmes.

"It does exactly what it says. It amplifies your mobility. Run Faster, hit harder, take more, whatever you want, sir."

A smile spread on Holmes' face and he rubbed his now newly shaved face.

"Very interesting, indeed," said Holmes, "Why wasn't this mentioned in the inventory?"

"To be frank, you never asked," said the computer.

"I didn't think to ask, I didn't know," said Holmes again, but he still watched it, smiling to himself.

Holmes had felt eyes upon him, but he had stopped wheeling around five minutes ago just for the disappointment of nothing. He had been fixing things for a solid three and a half months plus, probably. Could it have been in better shape? Yeah. He still had a lot to do, and not enough training to do it all.

He starred outside the observatory window, looking at the compound. A rifle in his hand, a drink in his other, and music playing in the background; He was relaxing for one of the few times he ever really relaxed while on Pandora.

"Geez, Computer, are you sure we're not picking anything up on the censors?" he asked again.

"No, sir, we are not. You'd be the first to know if I did," said the computer.

"Yeah, I'd be the only one to know if you did," said Holmes, "Hey, tell me more about these Nah-Vee."

"What more can we discuss, sir. You have already been briefed and re-briefed on the basics."

"Then let's go beyond the basics," said Holmes, as he spun around and looked out another window, scanning the tree line and the forests. "Tell me about the Battle of Pandora."

"The Na'Vi would not move, the RDA wanted them to move, the RDA got tired of waiting, there was a great battle. We lost."

"No, I know that much already," said Holmes, "Tell me the other stuff. Why were the scientists allowed to stay if they hated us so badly?"

"The Na'Vi people were led by a man by the name of Jake Sully. Jake was the tactician who overcame our troops, and he became the leader of the Na'Vi," said the Computer.

"Wait, wait, a human not only led the Na'Vi to victory but he became their leader as well? What the… how does that work?"

"Sully was apart of the Avatar Program. He chose the life as a Na'Vi over the life as a human. After the Battle, he disappeared and was never seen again in his human form. Many believe he found a way to permanently combine his being with the Avatar."

"Wait, wait, wait! Back up, just a second here," said Holmes, starring at a random computer screen, "Avatar Program? He chose Na'Vi life over Human? Back up a second. What was the Avatar Program?"

"Loading… Loading… Loading…" said the computer, "All files concerning to the Avatar Program recovered. I had to hack into many of them, it wasn't easy. For old technology they had good firewalls. The Avatar Program files now accessible. I can display many of they if you so wish?"

"Please do, get to the point," said Holmes.

"The Avatar Program was initially designed to allow the human population on Pandora to explore the world without risk to human life. In practice, other uses were quickly discovered. Scientists used them to take samples, as well as interact more efficiently with the Na'Vi. An Avatar is created using DNA of the Na'Vi and DNA of the human 'driver'. The Avatar Program is used still today but in more of a surrogate sense then a Na'Vi sense where human Avatars are made for military and private uses. In the requirement of only human DNA the whole process is cheaper, making it more efficient to create genetically enhanced human Avatars next to Avatars of the locals of planets."

As the Computer spoke many diagrams and pictures appeared on several screens spread out about the room. Notes appeared on a few, pictures of the avatars, and a small life cycle cycling through the Avatar's process. There were also some driver and Avatar comparison photos. Holmes starred from one to another, listening intently.

"So… this Sully character," started Holmes, "He just… got obsessed? What's his story?"

"Jake Sully was a replacement in the Avatar program. Ex-Marine, out on injury, permanent, he was approached to replace his twin brother, who deceased not long before. Arrived at Pandora, and took part in a series of undercover missions such as negotiations and undercover surveying of Na'Vi structures before going rouge."

"Interesting story," said Holmes, examining Jake's military profile on one of the screens he walked by, "I wonder what he saw in them. These… blue people."

"Logs from his own account should be on file, sir," said the Computer.

"No need," mentioned Holmes, "I'm not expecting any interactions with the locals."

A few weeks later, Holmes stood outside, in the sun, and dropped the tools he had been working with. He placed his hands on his hips and smiled wide, he had finally finished enough of his projects to call the base up-and-running and operational. He smiled and observed his work.

The perimeter defenses, automated gun turrets, motion censors, thermal censors, perimeter and exterior cameras, and even some of the sealing breaches in many of the rooms of the installation had been fixed, all minus a few troop barracks and the engine room. All-in-all, though, Holmes slept better at night the last few days and now he was sure he'd sleep even better.

An eerie feeling came across him, again. This time, a rustle in the bushes behind him brought it incredibly close to home for him. Holmes spun around and stared into the jungle beyond the fence. Some of the foliage had obviously moved, for they were still recovering from the upset.

Holmes' heart was moving faster then it had ever moved before. He eyed the woods, and considered heading back to the jeep, where both his magnum and his rifle were seated. It wasn't far off; if he made a run for it he could make it.

Starring into the undergrowth, Holmes searched for something, anything. He couldn't find anything. Not anymore movement, not even a strange color among the foliage. Even though that's all it is, the foliage; an array of colors and textures.

Holmes nodded, his head, and slowly began backing up, grabbing as much of his tools as he could. A noise of gears and sliders drew his attention to one of the automated sentry guns by the perimeter. It was moving, following an unknown target, and making some sort of clicking noise.

"Computer," asked Holmes, afraid to approach the gun, "What's wrong with that gun, right there?"

"Nothing structurally or functionally," answered the computer, "But it is out of ammunition. It's surplus storage must be refilled, and no .55 caliber rounds are currently in inventory."

"It… it has a target?" asked Holmes.

"I can read nothing on its censors, but I am only a processing AI unit, and therefore cannot analyze the thermal and visual sensing unit."

"Well, I'll have to do something about that," said Holmes, "I'm gonna need you top notch, you're all I got."

Holmes loaded up the jeep and took one last long stair out into the woods. The feeling hadn't left him, he was being watched. Right outside the fence, couldn't have been that many meters out. He just stared back, before firing up and heading back to the motor pool.


	4. Chapter 3

Personal Log

Day: 284

Time: Estimated 7:28 PM

Flight of the Inexperienced

Holmes crawled out of the control box and examined the computer monitor again. Lines of code and charts filled its screen, and he sighed. Making updates to his computer was harder then actually making the dang thing. He furrowed his brow and looked about the room again.

"Well… I give up. We'll have to deal with what we have," said Holmes, "How's that? What do we got?"

"Although full usage of the new features will not be guaranteed for a few days time, I am already reading full power in many censors and new programs," said the computer, in a newly defined British accent, "May I ask the point of the vocal change, sir?"

"Preference, Computer, Preference," said Holmes, "and for your dignity's sake you better pray I don't name you Jeeves and ask you to call me 'Mahstah Holmes'."

"Would you wish for me to change your title, Master Holmes?"

"Oh, God, hell no. Lieutenant, please. Let's stick with that."

Holmes walked over to another computer terminal and hit the enter button. Music began playing over the PA system.

"You're Love, Lifting Me Higher,

Than I've Ever Been Lifted Before.

So Keep It Up, Quench My Desire,

And I'll Be At Your Side

Forevermore!"

Holmes bobbed his head and sang along, he loved some of the older music. He made his way over to the observatory window and he looked out. For some reason, his eyes focused on one of the choppers in the motor pool. He began to think, turning his thoughts over in his head.

"I've been cooped up too long, Computer," said Holmes, "I think it's time I went on a little walk."

"A… walk, sir?" asked the computer, "I am afraid that such action would be deemed unnecessarily dangerous."

"I'm going to take a gun," said Holmes, "I'm not stupid."

Music still played over the PA, but it was by no means as loud as it was inside. Holmes stood, alone, looking at the main gate, and the forest beyond. He tilted his fedora and adjusted his mask. He cocked a round into the chamber of his rifle and took a deep breath.

"Open the gate, Computer," said Holmes into the headset.

"Were you sure to pack your lunch as well, Lieutenant?" said the Computer.

"Gate, Computer," said Holmes.

The gate began to open, slowly, and Holmes walked out of it, taking his first steps outside the compound. He inhaled, as if to breathe in the "fresh air", but laughed at his pitiful attempted at normalcy. He took a few more steps, almost into the underbrush.

"Hell, Computer," started Holmes, smiling and taking his first steps into the forest, "This isn't so ba-"

Holmes was hit in the face, and a creature was flying around him. Holmes swore, and jumped back. He hit the ground, and threw up his rifle, firing shots blindly into the forest. Cursing and sputtering he turned and darted back through the gate, firing at the creature and at the surrounding undergrowth.

"Shut the gate, close the gate!" yelled Holmes, "Close the damn gate!"

The gate began closing, just as slowly as it had opened, while Holmes emptied the rest of his clip into the forest. After the gate had closed, and the world had grown still again, nothing but the jungle and the music playing over the PA could be heard, Holmes stood still, holding his breath and waiting.

"Computer," said Holmes, "What they hell was that?"

"That, according to the censors, appears to be a Fluttergrub, sir," said the Computer, "It is most closely compared to… the Earth Dragonfly."

Holmes let out the breath he had been holding, and he shook his head and began to chuckle to himself. He then switched to a full clip and headed back to the jeep.

"Did you enjoy your walk, sir?" asked the Computer.

"I've… had a change of heart, computer," said Holmes, starting up the jeep, "First, I'm going to make you into a toaster and recreate an AI just for useful information. Second, I think I know a better way of getting out and about."

After about a month and a half of training and prep, Holmes starred at himself in the mirror of one of the bathrooms and finished up shaving his face. He wanted to keep it clean, and if today went sour then he wanted to die looking like what he wanted to look like. He had been learning to fly.

Simulators and training videos and books, so much. But, as he learned; When you have nothing else to do on a large, deserted planet but learn something, you learn it a lot faster then you would've at any school. Besides a few test hovers to make sure the chopper was still operational, Holmes hadn't flown anywhere yet. Today, was his lucky day.

He walked down to the motor pool, everything he thought me might need packed into the back of it. Guns, ammo, food, water, oxygen tanks, etc etc. He climbed into the pilot's seat and started it up.

"Computer," said Holmes, "Keep an eye on the house while I'm away, but let's test the link-up in case I feel the need to ask a question."

"Loading… Loading… Welcome to the Aerospatiale SA-2 Sampson Combat Helicopter," said the Computer, through the speakers on the helicopter, the radio headset, and the base PA system, "Would you like me to run-through systems diagnostics?"

"Anything change," asked Holmes, firing up the Sampson and preparing for liftoff.

"Not really," said the Computer, "Anything else I can be helpful with? Running the tutorial program? Contacting Loved Ones? Plotting a Destination? Reciting a Prayer?"

"Just look after the base and tell me if something's up," answered Holmes, "And stay on the com in-case I need you. Have a good day!"

With that, Holmes pulled a lever above his head slowly down, and as he did the Sampson jerked into the air, slowly rising into the sky. The chopper jerked slightly, from side to side with the awkwardness of Holmes' controls, but after a few seconds it steadied and he was hovering above the base easily.

"Alright," said Holmes, "We have liftoff. Now… let's see what this thing can do."

He pushed the joystick forward, and the chopper jerked forward, then flew out of the base, and higher into the air. Before Holmes had completely let out the air he was holding in, and actually smiled, he was already flying over the jungles of Pandora. Holmes let out a yelp of joy, and was laughing to himself.

"Man, Computer," said Holmes, "Why haven't we done this yet?"

"It's suicidal," said the Computer, "But then again, you've already known that?"

"This whole trip is suicidal, Computer," answered Holmes, as he raised the chopper further from the tree line and sped it up towards the horizon.

Pandora was beautiful, and the jungle that surrounded Alpha, the name Holmes had given his small base, was more diverse then he ever could've guessed. Every so often, Holmes would dip low; every so often even below the tree line into empty spaces of the jungle to see what lied below. Trees and flora were plentiful to be found. Plants and Flowers of all types, the likes Holmes had never seen, amazed him at every turn. The jungle would every so often drop, into a small canyon or chasm into the depths of the earth. Grasslands could be seen, and the rivers that seemed to run through all land types of the planet.

Animals, too, were new to Holmes. For the most part, they had kept away from Alpha, and that was to Holmes' liking. Now, though, he found awe and enjoyment out of them. Small lizard like creatures, herds of cow like things running across the planes, different types of what appeared to be birds and bugs fleeing at the presence of the Sampson.

Holmes began taking note of the animals he probably needed to fear, judging by which ones did not scatter by the presence of the chopper. Large, elephant-like creatures bunched up, but stood their ground as he flew over. Some doglike creatures ran when the chopper hovered too close, but Holmes noticed them following him as the flight grew longer, and he noticed that they only fled when he was really close.

"What are those, Computer?" asked Holmes, "They're as big as dogs! That's what was in the Cafeteria. Jungle Cats…"

"Actually, Lieutenant," said the Computer, "They have more in common with dogs then cats. The censors indicate those are, in fact, Viperwolves. They are cataloged as dangerous in large numbers."

"I'll be sure to look out for them," said Holmes.

"May I make a suggestion?" said the computer, "Increase your altitude. We don't want any… unforeseen problems. And, may I say, according to the records the Viperwolf is by no means at the top of the foodchain."

"Let's do that," said Holmes, raising the chopper a little more.

As minutes turned into a couple of hours, Holmes was thinking about heading back. He then spotted a group of flying objects off in the distance.

"Computer, a group of flying objects out in the distance… what are those?"

"Well… the Sampson's censors are not picking them up well enough, but I could make an approximation based on the optic receptors on the nose of the craft. They appear to be Mountain Banshees."

"They're… quite big," said Holmes.

"They have been known to engage Sampson Helicopters, and overtake them in a group," said the Computer, "They are dangerous, sir. Logic dictates we stand clear. Please keep your eyes open, sir. You're not the baddest flying thing out there."

Holmes thought for a second, allowing his eyes to paint the sky around him, before turning back.

"I've seen enough," he said, "I'm heading back to Alpha."

The total flight time added up to about three and a half hours by the time Holmes circled Alpha and carefully brought the Sampson down into the open roof of the motor pool. As he set it down, the Computer closed the roof above, and Holmes slowly began shutting down the systems.

"Well… flight number one is complete," said Holmes, "And you were worried…"

"Welcome home, Lieutenant Holmes," said the Computer, "May I suggest taking baby steps next time? Three Hours, Twenty-Seven Minutes, and Forty-point-two seconds is a little much for our first test flight."

"Yippie-Ki-Yay, Computer," said Holmes, "Isn't that what those American Cowboys do? It's worked for them thus far. Why don't we just jump into it?"

"If I can say, sir," started the computer as Holmes jumped out of the Sampson and grabbed some of his personal belongings, "The American Cowboys died in great numbers, and were rejected to the west by the majority of American Citizens in the east. The United States itself lost majority power in-"

"Blah, blah, computer," said Holmes, "What I was meaning to say is I came back in one peace and the chopper is fine!"

Holmes opened up the door and left the motor pool, Computer locked up the motor pool after him as he began walking across the yard toward the observatory door.

"I'm just saying," said the Computer, "Did you even think about switching out your oxygen tank? Your current tank is reading empty. You may not have air in a few seconds."

"I'll be inside in those few seconds anyway," said Holmes, "Hey, throw on some music, something orchestral. You know I need to calm down and think about all the things I'll be able to-"

Holmes dropped all the bags and things in his hands, his eyes fixed on an object on the ground. After a few seconds, he knelt down, fished out an extra tank from one of the bags he was carrying, and he screwed it onto his mask. He then put the old tank back inside the luggage, and he walked over to the object on the ground.

Holmes wrapped his hand around it, and pulled on it, yanking it from the ground. He examined the long, smooth shaft of wood, with a feather back on one side and a sharpened end on the other. His heart sank, and he nodded his head as he came to the realization he held an arrow in his hand.

He was then aware of that same feeling he had been living with for quite some time. His head jerked up, and he took a few steps back, the arrow still in his hand. He grabbed the magnum out of his holster, and pulled back the lever, making it even more ready to fire. He looked around, examining the edge of the jungle.

"Computer," said Holmes, "I thought I told you to tell me if anything happened."

"What do you mean?" asked the Computer, "Nothing of any substantial amount happened when you were away."

"What about any figures, what about this?" asked Holmes, holding up the arrow as if the computer could see.

"There was no structural or system damage, nor could I detect any possible threat to the installation or yourself. I did not compute the need to make you aware of the projectile."

"Damn, Computer," said Holmes.

"It is just a lone projectile, fairly primitive," said the Computer, "If more were fired, I may have computed an attack and made you aware.

"It's not the arrow, Computer," said Holmes, "It's whoever fired it."

Holmes picked up his things, and headed back inside, shaking his head, "I am getting so sick of these ghosts. These… damn people!"


	5. Interview

An Interview

For the Documentary "All Men Created Equal: What Are They?"

"OK, so it goes down here?"

"Yes, Mr. Heyrovsky, right there will do."

"And I just hit this? And it is workingk, you can hear me?"

"No, Mr. Heyrovsky don't… we already hit it for you… there… there… no right here, there you go."

"And it is good?"

"Yeah, just… don't touch it."

"Ok"

"Ok… alright. Now let's adjust this light up here… and…"

"What kind of questions you ask me?"

"Well… I'll start with simple ones and work my way up, you know. Don't be nervous, the documentary just wants your account of what happened back home. Don't worry about it…"

"We're all set back here, Mr. Gordan."

"Excellent, now we're ready, we'll start. You ready mister Heyrovsky?"

"I think I am beingk ready."

"Alright, then. Let's start in 3…2…"

"Alright, Mr. Heyrovsky, let's start with why you started… why you joined the Herif Nap?"

"Well… I joined the Human Resistance For Na'Vi on Pandora because I… had a comrade who went off to Pandora, and he would talk about the scientific work they were doingk there. Then the propaganda hit… there was no event too big for the RDA recruiters. The Americans and Australians spoke out against it very often, but there seemed to always be a number that fit on a check that would make it alright."

"For instance?"

"Well, just look back, my friend. Super Bowl, Hyper Run, MLG Finals… uh… Moon Bowl; There wasn't an event on the planet that didn't have a multi billion dollar add campaign from the RDA, sucking in the youth of Earth. I mean, seriously, a full sized pension? A hefty paycheck? Training in so many highly demanded areas of today's world?"

"Was it heavy in Russia?"

"It was heavy everywhere. RDA was first organization to put an add on our beloved Red Square, it could be seen everywhere in Moscow, as well! Was it bad in Russia? No, it was a Godsend. Every Russian boy with dreams of returning to the motherland a man, a hero, an asset with all he had learned on Pandora, that's all children played on the playground… RDAs."

"Why don't we go back to your friend. What happened?"

"Well… It was not long before the RDA began advertising about the Na'Vi. About, the Savages, about the 'other kind'. It wasn't long before the adss were about 'Us against Them'. They were going to destroy us… destroy our way of life!"

"But they're just savages. They were just using bows and arrows… they were just blue beasts, weren't they?"

"Mr. Gordan, They were what stood in the way between the prize. I am Russian, everything has alternate purpose, ha ha! Unobtanium, it was the life force of change… of evolution, of progress. Unobtanium made a more efficient way to make space travel accessible and travel and space ships and… everything. It was our answer to everything. But, there are more civil ways to get it, much more civil."

"Now, you said that you joined Herif Nap, what exactly did you guys do to try and stop the wars on Pandora?"

"Well… we had many different things. Many refused to ride ze metro, many refused to sell or buy goods from companies that helped advertise for the RDA. But… we could really do nothing more but try to raise awareness of the wrong-doingks of the RDA."

"So… what was your initial reaction when footage of the 'Great Tree Massacre'? I'm sure that had to be very hard on you."

"I don't think I was effected as much as the other…uh… 'Blue People'. I mean, I did not feel any emotional attachment, but I was certainly shocked with the Avatar footage and the press footage of the event. Quaritch… he should have known better, I think."

"And your reaction with the defeat of Pandora?"

"I do not see it as a defeat… but in no way was it a victory, even for the other activists. I… I think it can only get worse from here on."

"And you're reaction to rumors that the newly established UN Federation might be planning a return to Pandora, to take over what the RDA had started?"

"Mr. Heyrovsky? Did you… did you understand the question?"

"Do you… need a minute?"

"I think that God in heaven should look after his creations, all of them. I pray every night, my prayers, before leaving for bed that it will all end. But… deep down, in my… my heart. I know. I know it will not be ending well for either side, and that if any kind of peaceful solution can be found, that I shall not live to see it. I am an old man of seventy-four, you know."

"Of course, sir."

"It… it saddens me, greatly. But… I know. I know facts… I am seeing the works of what will happen."

"And… what will happen?"

"I am sorry, Mr. Gordan, how many more questions did you want answered?"

"Well… why don't we take a few more, about the founder: Mrs. Andrea Klusky, and a few more about the rallies? Then I think we will be done, ok?"

"Alright, I just feel myself getting tired."

"Alright, well if we adjourn for today, could we get more time with you tomorrow? I'm sure I could come up with a few more questions."

"I would not mine at all, comrade."

"That'll be great, all right let's tear down, boys."


	6. Chapter 4

Personal Log

Day: 365

Time: Approximately Noon

Close Encounters of the First Kind

James Holmes sat with his feet propped up and sipping a glass of whisky, found in one of the offices in the installation. Today, was the one year mark. Holmes was quite proud of himself, for today he broke all odds and it was indeed a cause to celebrate.

"One year," Holmes said, "Damn, one whole year."

"What would this constitute as, sir?" asked the Computer, "Would the appropriate response be Happy Birthday? Or… Happy Anniversary?"

"Birthday… hot dang, Computer," said Holmes, sitting up straight, "This whole year I had completely forgot about my Birthday."

"I apologize, Lieutenant," said the computer, "Would you like me to remind you in the calendar?"

"Yes, please, computer. We can't be going nuts out here, and forgetting a Birthday would definitely bring that around."

But, he had been doing quite the opposite over the past few weeks. Ever since his first flight and what he had found that night; Holmes started mapping out the local outposts and even other bases that were left behind the last human and RDA inhabitants. Every day, he would fly from place to place, raiding them of supplies such as food, water, technology, and weapons and ammo. A few even held some extra vehicles, which Holmes either came back for or stripped down for the parts.

Holmes even started fixing up some of these outposts, in case of emergency. He had started reconstruction on one other base and had completed fixed up three other outposts, and had marked another for repair. Each one he picked was spread out quite a ways, in hopes that if something, anything, happened he would have multiple choices for safety. He ended up having more guns then he could ever use alone, and more ammunition then he ever hoped to use. So he began hiding stashes of "weapon dumps" in key outposts or bases, or even some caves, in-between Alpha and the other fixed up safe houses.

Today, Holmes was going to try something new. With an external hard-drive of 2 terabytes he took enough of Computer so he could log into these other computer terminals of his hiding bases and, possibly, connect them all. So, he was gonna try this out on a small outpost that, according to several merc logs he read over, was known for an extensive armory.

Holmes fired up the Sampson and headed out with Computer, who was still tapped into Alpha at this point, pointing the way via GPS. It was a two and a half hour flight, mostly because of Holmes' cautious flying style. When they finally arrived, they were on the outskirts of the jungle, right at the base of a mountain. The whole base was built into the mountain, right at the base, and it looked like the most beat up yet. Trees and other plant life had already grown or overgrown most of the outer walls and even into some of the outer structures.

Holmes circled it for two more minutes after arrival, allowing all the smaller creatures to scatter, running back into the jungle, before he cautiously landed in front of the main door. It was a few seconds after that Holmes cut the power to the Sampson and allowed it to die off. He sat, eyeing the surrounding jungle for some time. He had that feeling of being watched, again, and he didn't like it one bit.

"I hope it's worth it," said Holmes, climbing out of the back with the hard drive and his ACR.

He cautiously observed the place, and the surrounding jungle, before making his first steps toward the installation's front door. When he approached the large, steel door that jutted out of the mountain base, he attached the hard drive to the port outside. He hit the small green switch and waited for the Computer to load.

After a few seconds, the base's PA system kicked on, and so did a small speaker on the door consol.

"Upload complete. Front door… opening," said the computer.

The massive front door screeched to life, and slowly began opening, vines and dirt and small plant life falling from it as it rumbled open. Holmes aimed his rifle down into the corridor that appeared behind the doors. The corridor was pitch black, the walls and floor showing signs of disrepair. The computer then turned on the lights, and they flickered on for a second, showing a typical human installation inside.

"Computer," said Holmes, "Do you read any lifeforms?"

"No, Lieutenant," said the Computer, "All of the exterior censors are badly damaged, and many of the interior ones are beyond repair as well. The ones that are operational, I can find no traces of life."

"Then let's keep our eyes open, yeah?" said Holmes, and he slowly entered the installation.

He walked down the corridor, and entered the first room. It was an armory, just as he thought. It looked similar to the one back at Alpha, but it was more full, way more full. Holmes smiled, this is what he was hear for.

"You have entered Armory one dash two," said the computer.

"One dash two?" asked Holmes, "There's more?"

"Much more, sir," said the computer, "This is meant to be an ammo dump."

"Then let's get started," said Holmes, slinging his ACR across his back and taking a weapon's bag that was lying out and he began filling it with ammunition.

After a while, the bag was full and he placed it on a cart that was nearby. He loaded ammo crates and filled bags with magazines that were lying around. After he had cleared out the official ammo lying out, he began removing clips from the guns on the rack. He loaded up a few shotguns and a small Sub Machine Gun that was on the rack before he nodded and decided to bring what he had collected back to the Sampson.

"Computer, start the link," Holmes yelled, "I'll be right back."

Holmes pushed the cart out to the front door. The cart was quite heavy, but Holmes didn't mind. This find would make his week, his month; he would most likely never have to worry again for some time.

No sooner had the thought rolled through his head then Holmes looked up at his chopper and froze, dead in his tracks. Standing, right next to the Sampson, was a large, Pandorian creature. It stood, sniffing at the chopper, unaware of Holmes' presence. It had grayish-purple skin, and what appeared to be multicolored fins by its neck and ears.

"J-Jungle Cat," whispered Holmes, "Oh no."

The creature tensed up, sniffing and then turning around at Holmes. Holmes heart froze an instant, and his eyes widened. The creature's upper lip peeled back, to expose a fine row of sharp teeth. It then let out a blood slowing roar.

"Computer," started Holmes.

"By the sound, it appears to be a Thanator," said the Computer, "I suggest you start running, sir."

"Way ahead of you," yelled Holmes, as he darted back down the corridor.

The creature wasted no time hurling itself at Holmes' last know location, tipping over the cart and its ammunition. The creature then continued to chase Holmes down the corridor.

Holmes ducked into the first room he entered, slamming the door behind him. Through a small pain of bullet proof glass Holmes could see the creature stop and throw itself into the window, cracking the glass. It continued do do this, shards of the glass breaking under the pressure.

Holmes left his ACR strapped to his back and he grasped a shotgun off the rack and pumped a round into the chamber. No sooner had he finished then the glass broke, and the creatures head and front claws came ripping through it. Holmes let out a yell as he was sprayed with shards of glass and he instinctively jumped back, landing on the floor by the gun rack. The creature clawed at the floor, snapping its jaws at Holmes.

Holmes brought the shotgun around and fired at the creatures face. The creature seemed to have an armored front head, but the force was enough for the creature to recoil back a bit. Holmes pulled the trigger again, sending a burst right into the chest of the creature. The creature was forced back, through the window, for a second.

Holmes used that second to frantically lunge himself from a sitting position to an awkward run towards another door at the back of the armory. The creature was right behind him, snapping at Holmes and forcing its way completely into the small armory. Holmes had just enough time to turn around, fire another shot at the beast and run through the door before the creature lunged.

The Thanator burst through the door without any problem, and continued on, hitting the wall on the other side of the hallway. Holmes had already started his sprint down the hall and towards a more secured door at the end. The creature let out another roar and recovered itself, sprinting down the hall again. Holmes opened the armored door, spun around, and fired two shots at the creature as it made one final lunge.

Holmes was barely through the door when it slid shut, right in the face of the creature. Holmes let out a gasp of surprise, even firing a shot into the door on accident. The force of the creature was held back, but only slightly. The creature recovered, and began ramming the door repeatedly.

"I figured you'd like that shut, sir," said the Computer.

"Can the door hold out?" asked Holmes.

"Most unlikely, sir," said the Computer, as the creature began denting the door, the hinges creaking under each blow.

"Crap," said Holmes, frantically looking around the room he had entered.

Like the rest of the complex, this room also had racks of weapons. It seemed to have a few tables, and multiple doors leading in and out of the room. Sitting on one of the tables was a rocket launcher, and a rocket sitting next to that. Holmes smiled, and he wasted little time making his way over to it.

Holmes loaded the rocket and activated the launchers firing system right as the creature made the final blow against the door, toppling in with it. The creature righted himself up and scanned the room for Holmes just as Holmes put the targeting system on the creature.

"Survive this," said Holmes, and he pulled the trigger, sending a rocket from the launcher's cannon and hurtling towards the creature.

The creature crouched down before leaping up in the air, working its body around the rockets flight path, and the rocket sailed through, missing the creature completely. The rocket hurtled down the hallway, slamming into the side of one of the walls and detonating, causing a chain reaction of explosions.

Holmes allowed his mouth to hang open, completely shocked he had missed. The creature, though, was eager to attack as he leapt towards Holmes with amazing agility. Holmes barely had enough time to drop the launcher and roll under a table when the creature landed, eager snapping towards Holmes.

"Sir, that rocket has ignited some of the ammunition, the installation is now on fire," cried the Computer from over the PA system.

"I have bigger problems," said Holmes through clenched teeth, but the creature's head had begun searching the room at the sound of the Computer's voice.

Holmes took that time to bring his shotgun to bear, leaning out from under the table and aiming at the stomach of the creature. He fired another shot, causing the creature to yelp with pain. It jumped with the force of the hit, and ended up collapsing another table, and falling on its back.

Holmes rolled from under the table and began sprinting from the room, tears almost filling his eyes. He ran from the room, and down the hallway again. He turned back into the armory he had came from, ignoring the mess on the floor. He burst back into the hallway, praying he would lose the creature, and he ran up the final corridor to the outside.

Outside he leapt over the upturned cart and ran for the Sampson. When he reached it, he jumped to the pilots seat and immediately started activating systems and firing up the engines. When it came time for things to seem to move too slowly, he eyed the opening of the installation, not seeing the creature exit its mouth just yet.

He cranked down on a lever, hurtling the Sampson up into the air. Just as he had cleared the tree line some ways, he saw the creature come leaping from the mouth of the installation, and it circled outside, starring up at the Sampson circling above.

Holmes immediately tried to activate the weapons systems, but he fumbled with the controls. Finally he got the front machine gun working, and he took aim and fired down at the creature. The creature evaded Holmes' untrained aim and then leapt back into the forest, running off into the undergrowth. Holmes tried to follow it with the gun, but only succeeded in damaging some trees.

A few moments later, things quieted down, and Holmes hovered in the air, hovering over the installation, gasping for breath.

"Sir," said the Computer over the radio, "Hanging around is not a good idea, especially with all that has come from this encounter."

"What about you?" asked Holmes, "and the weapons?"

"There's always tomorrow," said the Computer, "Besides, the link should be complete in an hour or so and with the bad wireless connection it might be a few more hours to a day for me to wirelessly come back to installation Alpha with all the additional files."

"Alright…" said Holmes, "But I will come back. Just make sure you let me know the minute the upload is complete back at Alpha, ok? I can't lose you, Computer."

With that, Holmes began to eye the sky cautiously, and he headed back to base.

The night began, the sun had set, and yet no sign had been received from the Computer. Holmes sat in the observation tower, looking out into the jungle with a worried expression in his eyes. The Sampson sat out in the yard rather then the Motor Pool, and the lights had just barely kicked on, illuminating the yard outside.

"Computer," said Holmes, still starring out the window.

No response came back, for the Computer AI had left behind only enough to keep the basic systems up and running and the scanners sending information wirelessly to the AI core. Holmes' heart still felt empty, still felt alone. He starred out into the abyss. The night, which forever seemed to darken.

"Computer," he tried again, no emotion showing in his voice, no hope.

No Response.

No words could describe how alone he felt, how vulnerable he had become. He held his ACR, safety off, weapon fully loaded. He starred out, his body aching, his cuts seeping blood and puss from infection. And yet he stood, eyes frozen open, staring out the window.

"Computer," said Holmes again, barely a whisper.

He could not go to the medical bay, he would not go to bed, because he felt no safety anymore, he felt no sense of peace. For the first time since arriving at Pandora, actually, he felt stone cold fear. Not afraid, or startled, or worried, for he felt those on what seemed to be a daily basis. But, fear. Hide under your bed, cry at night, fear.

"I'm coming for you," said Holmes, and he stood there, frozen in place, all night long.


	7. Chapter 5

Personal Log

Day: 366

Time: Approx. 7:33 AM

MSAR

The Sampson roared across the sky, making the easy two-hour flight a reality. When it reached the outpost, it did a customary circling before landing. Nothing could be seen, below, and when Holmes set it down he could find no sign of the creature.

Holmes grabbed the 10 Gauge Semi Automatic Shotgun and leapt from the Sampson. He made sure his fedora was still on straight, then he looked around the area for the creature.

"Good morning, sir," said the Computer, "I hope you slept well."

"Computer, what the hell?" yelled Holmes, still keeping an eye out for the creature, "What happened to a few hours? Huh? What about the link?"

"Well, there was an error, and the link was completed but it must be accepted from Alpha's side, also the connection is very weak."

"How are your systems? Anything hurt?" asked Holmes again, taking a peak down the corridor seeing if anything had changed inside.

"All systems check, sir," said the Computer, "I'm fine. Did you survive your ordeal?"

"How am I talking to you NOW if I didn't?" asked Holmes.

"We could both be dead," answered the Computer.

"Did I program you with humor?" asked Holmes, "My God…"

Some movement in the trees caught Holmes' eye, and he turned around, quickly, scanning the jungle.

"Is it still here?" asked Holmes.

"I told you, almost all the censors in this installations are toast, especially after your little rocket stunt yesterday," said the Computer, "Logic would dictate we be on our guard. I have no files in this base on the local wildlife. I could try scanning through some of the logs, perhaps?"

"Maybe, but I'm not going anywhere or doing anything until that thing is dead," said Holmes, "do you mind trying to attract it or something?"

"Here, kitty, kitty," said the Computer, and Holmes let out a sigh.

A roar split the air in half, and the creature burst out of the tree line and soared through the air, right over the wall, towards Holmes. Holmes had barely enough time to jump backwards and roll before the creature landed where he had been a moment before. Holmes stood to his feet and unloaded a burst into it.

The creature recoiled back, before letting out another roar and leaping, again towards Holmes. Holmes thought quick on his feet, and he ran towards the creature, rolling underneath it and missing its claws by a few inches. The creature landed and turned around, its lower lip pulled back like before.

Holmes aimed, and pulled the trigger again, another shotgun blast slamming into the creatures face. The creature recoiled, and Holmes wasted no time pulling the trigger once more. The creature jumped, again, but this time Holmes knew his last trick wouldn't work. He turned and took off towards the opening of the base.

Just as he thought, the creature landed short, but wasted no time taking off in a dead chase. Holmes let out a yell, he knew he couldn't make it.

He veered off, and headed towards one of the external buildings. Before he reached it, though, Holmes felt a force hit him in the back, and a sharp twang filled several parts of his body as the creature's teeth sank into his body and right arm.

The creature picked Holmes up with its mouth and through him with the same movement. Holmes, with momentum, soared through the air, then through some glass of one of the buildings. Holmes broke through the glass and landed on the floor, hard.

He moaned to himself, and looked around the room. The shotgun was knocked from his hands during the fall, and it lay not to far off from him. Holmes began to reach for it, but he was stopped as the creature's upper body came through the window, clawing and snapping at Holmes. One of the claws caught on Holmes' pant legs, and drew him closer to snapping jaws.

Holmes, thinking fast, ripped his V-12 Pistol from its holster and unloaded an entire clip into the creature's head. The creature appeared annoyed, but not hurt. The annoyance was just long enough for Holmes to roll away. The creature let out another roll and retaliated. Holmes just barley grabbed the shotgun as the creature grabbed his leg again. He was pulled back, but he was able to wiggle around and fired a blast into the creatures face again.

The creature lifted up its head and let out another scream, exposing its lower neck to Holmes. Holmes Thought fast, he leaned forward and pressed the shotgun's barrel against the creature's skin. He hit the trigger twice, as fast as he could press it, and two bursts dug into the creatures neck. The creature let out another scream, which was quickly cut off to a gurgle. The creature leapt back, out of the window.

Holmes laid back, but only for a second. He had to strike while he was ahead, or he would lose all hope of winning. Holmes lifted himself up, and began putting a few more shells back into the shotgun to insure he had enough ammo.

He vaulted out of the window, being careful of shattered glass. The creature was clearly in pain, it circled backwards around the outside, it seemed to be clawing it its head and neck. Holmes, limping, walked up to the creature and observed it for a second.

"Sir," said the computer, "If you can still hear me, marksmen seem to believe that a well placed, high caliber shot to the base of the neck under the protective plates and kill it or render it paralyzed. Can you hear me, Lieutenant Holmes?"

Holmes ran forward, dodging a swing from the creature's tail, and used the creature's own legs and knees to help himself climb onto its back. He took two steps, and he was already onboard. Without thinking, he shoved the shotguns barrel under the armored plates near the base of the neck. The creatures ear-like protective plates tensed, and its fins closed, but it only enclosed the barrel within its protective plating. Holmes pulled the trigger, and the creature let out a cry, he then pulled it three more times, in rapid succession.

The creature's body slumped down, and after a few jerks and whines, went still, uneasily still. The tail hit the ground for the last time, and it, too, went uneasily still. Holmes laid on top of the creature, feeling its massive muscles and its armored plated neck began to ease its tension. He gasped for breath, and it was a good minute and a half until he realized he was the only thing breathing.

Holmes slowly rose, and he tugged on the shotgun, freeing it from the creature's body. He stepped back, tripping several times before falling back onto solid ground and crawling backwards away from the creature. Holmes rose, still aiming his shotgun at the creature. After a few seconds, he began firing shots into its body, for no apparent or logical reason. When the shotgun went "click" after each of his pulls, and he had no more ammo to use, he stood, still, and looked at the massive creature he had defeated. He had killed.

It was a few minutes after that, but Holmes let out a husky laugh, almost like a large burst of air out of his lungs. It slowly built up to a forced laugh, a "Ha… Haha… HAaaaaa!" and that built up to a fit of triumphant laughter. He began jumping up and down on the balls of his feet.

"I did it," yelled Holmes, lifting his shotgun over his head and dancing around the body of the beast, "I have defeated the beast, I have defeated Pandora!"

After a few more minutes of senseless dancing and tribal calls, Holmes looked around, eagerly, until he found the opening of the installation and his hard drive sitting, still connected, next to it.

"How you doing, Computer?" said Holmes.

"I have held up quite well, Lieutenant," said the Computer, "I lack a program which would simulate the feeling of 'bordom', but I believe my usefulness in this installation is done. I am ready for transport back to Alpha, or for you to accept the link back at Alpha."

"Oh, no," said Holmes, "This time, you're coming home with me, now lets load up some weapons and get out of here."

"Have you sustained injuries?" asked the Computer.

"Yeah, but I'll live for now."

"We should get you to a medical bay before infection or worse sets in. There are ample supplies in this installation's medical bay."

"Well, I'll be sure to load those up first, then," said Holmes, and he slung his shotgun across his back and slowly limped towards the installation's front door.


	8. Chapter 6

Personal Log

Day: 366

Time: Approx. 9:23 PM

A Turning Tide

Holmes sat in the medical bay, carefully reading the directions to finish the bandaging of his leg. After the whole "medical" ordeal, Holmes was beginning to rethink his whole alone on the planet thing. He was wondering where he could get enough money to hire a Doctor or someone to the planet, but ended with the inclination that there was no way he could afford it, and no way he could put up with a doctor crazy enough to come down to Pandora, alone.

Holmes finished the bandage and examined his handiwork in a mirror. Scratches and punctures all over his back, stomach, chest, and legs, as well as several bad bruises all over his body. He grabbed another handful of pain pills and downed them with a glass of water.

"Sir… you probably shouldn't-" started the Computer.

"Hell if I care," said Holmes, walking out of the medical bay and down the hallway.

He was wondering whether or not to go rest, but he decided to head up to the observation deck and sit for a while.

"Any messages?" Holmes asked as he walked in.

"Humorous, the fact that you would use that remark," said the Computer, "A ship has been trying to hail you all day, appears to have stopped shortly before our last drop off, sir."

"A ship? The hell I want to talk to them for?" asked Holmes, "I have no business with the RDA, I made that perfectly clear."

"Well, actually, lieutenant," said the Computer, "It was not an RDA signature. It was a UN frequency."

"UN?" asked Holmes, "What are they doing all the way out here?"

"I don't know, sir," said the Computer, "Perhaps more has changed in the six years we've been gone then we realize? Besides, the signal was weak. Might've been a long distance hailing."

"Well, did you send them the automated response?" asked Holmes.

"Yes, lieutenant, the one we had recorded," said the Computer.

"Good, I don't care about them, and I don't wish to speak to them," said Holmes, walking over to the observatory window.

"There's no way I'd be able to establish a comm. At this time anyway. As I said before, it was long distance, maybe even cross-system communications."

"Cross System?" asked Holmes, "That… that technology doesn't exist!"

"Not to our knowledge," answered the Computer, "Not for sure."

Holmes took an old, warm cup of water that was sitting on one of the tables, swirled it around, and then decided to take a sip of it. Only a few days old. He looked out into the yard, at several crates of ammo he had yet to bring inside to one of the armories, at the tanks of oxygen yet to be brought to the air circulation center, and at the giant carcass of his kill, his prize, which he would skin and stuff and find places to put them around the area.

Holmes had decided to make an extra trip, for roughly three magazines of ammo, two grenades, and a Band-Aid he could find, but mostly for the carcass of his kill. There was no way he would've left that baby sitting, rotting back there for ever. Holmes loved to entertain the idea of keeping the other wildlife at bay with the combination of his newly loaded automated turrets and the carcass of a Thanator in the "front yard" of his base.

The next few days, Holmes didn't want to do much of anything, not like he could if he tried anyway. He finished bringing in the last bits of ammo, and filled his little, personal armory of weapons and still had some left over. He would fly out and restock all his back up bases at a later date. Because of that little trip, he successfully had almost 50 times the ammunition needed compared to the actual amount of guns he had. He would be set for life, if he ever needed to fight or hunt anything that wouldn't kill him first.

He also got some much needed heavy ammo. Fifty-Five caliber rounds, multiple rockets, for personnel launchers and missile pods on the Sampson and other vehicles, and plenty of anti tank/personnel mines now filled his armory. Holmes was thinking about setting up some mines after a few more days of rest.

He sat in the observatory most days, looking out upon the world. He had the Computer playing a loop of music. It calmed him, most days.

One day, though, a smooth, rock song began to play. Some ballad, with metaphors about motorcycle riding and riding home to heaven to meet some girl or something. Holmes' eyes blurred out, he seemed to have completely zoned out, ignoring the computerized chess game with the Computer. Holmes' mind went to a place, a sad place, which quickly became angry.

A distant argument replayed in his head, a woman's scream as the argument turns more heated. Sounds of a struggle and a distant siren. Holmes' sniffs and his eyes began to glaze over as the fighting stops and the cock of a pistol is heard. A gun shot if fired, and Holmes jumps in his seat, snapping him back to reality.

He looked around, angrily, and stood to his feet.

"Computer," he said, "What song is this? Why are you playing it?"

"Sir, this track is apart of the vas music library of 400 thousand songs and tracks you brought with you. I am playing them on-"

"I don't care," said Holmes, "You listen to me, ok? You listen now, don't ever play this song again, alright? Don't ever play it unless I specifically order you to, understand?"

"Yes, Lieutenant," said the Computer, and the Song stopped immediately, and another began, "Should I delete is from the memory?"

Holmes was still for some time before replying, "No, just… exclude it from shuffles or playlists. Please…"

Movement caught Holmes' eye, and his head jerked right towards it, he walked up to the window, trying to look for the source of the movement. He thought it was a dark figure, something out of his eye.

Holmes hit the glass with his fist, looking around outside. He couldn't find anything, and he was dying to see what had been stalking him all this time.

"Computer," said Holmes, "Why did you not pick that up?"

"Pick what up, sir?" said the Computer, "I do apologize, the song met the criteria for the playlist and it just automatically-"

"No, not that," said Holmes, "That… that figure. That, thing, right there."

Holmes pointed, as if the computer could see, and he shook his head, "I saw it, I did. There was a thing, it… it moves… so fast."

"I am sorry, My censors did not catch anything, neither did the sentry guns pick up anything except a small life form in sector two-two-thirty-"

"Ugh! Am I going mad?" asked Holmes, "I… I saw it. I know, it's those… Nah Void. I know it, their spying on me. I can feel their eyes piercing into my skull. Their right there, I know it, I just can't… see them."

"Crazy, sir? Perhaps it is the side effects of our isolation? Maybe a form of PTSD beginning to form after your ordeal," said the Computer, "I believe protocol dictates you seek the Installations Therapist for immediate psychic evaluation. PTSD or other psychological problems out here can cause irritation and decreased activity in your logical thinking part of the brain."

"An entire year, plus," said Holmes, "Could I really be going mad? I mean… I thought I was kinda happy…"

"I do read the censors at full capacity… but there could always be other factors."

"Maybe all I need is a solid hobby, something to get my mind off these savages and all this stress," said Holmes, consumed in his thoughts, "Yeah… maybe what I need to do is go out and prove, once again, that I am the King of this rotten Planet."

"Sir, I'd like to protest your chain of thought. Such ideas could lead to drastic actions, "said the Computer.

"Computer, whip up the old cook book. I'm tired of fruit and MREs. It's time to see how creative they got," said Holmes, walking towards the cafeteria.

"Oh dear," said the Computer, "My computing of possible outcomes form inconclusive, and I am afraid I lost track as to how we got to that conclusion. May I ask what you are thinking?"

"Steak, Computer," said Holmes, "Just thinking about a good Steak."

Holmes brought the Sampson around, setting it in hover quickly and awkwardly jumping backward through the seats into the passenger section. He grabbed a Sniper Rifle and leaned out the side window, looking into the scope. Through it he saw the herd of Tapirus scattered through the field towards the tree line.

Holmes took aim and fired, barely missing one of the pig-like creatures. He aimed again, firing another shot. The bullet went right into the body, the creature falling to the ground, left behind by the herd. Holmes smiled, his third successful kill of the day.

He placed the sniper rifle back into the small gun rack and, rubbing his now sore shoulder, he jumped back into the pilot's seat to go claim his prize. Holmes didn't know whether or not the new hunting habit and cooking habit that would come from these would help him feeling awkward or seeing things, but he didn't care right at the moment. He had just found another way to stock up his food stores, and had just doubled his life expectancy on this planet.

Holmes returned to Alpha, triumphant and rewarded for his days work. 12 of these creatures, 12 Tapirus he had hunted and collected that day. Holmes landed the Sampson carefully in the Motor Pool, and he prepared to move his kills into the ice box by the cafeteria. Holmes whistled to himself, and collected a cart in which to pile the carcasses.

"Successfully stupid, sir?" asked the Computer.

"Successful is an understatement," replied Holmes, "I can't wait to try out some of those recipes."

"Well, I'm glad," said the Computer, "Well, you instructed me to alert you of any… changes?"

"Yeah? What happened? Picked something up as I was out?" asked Holmes.

"You could say that," said the Computer, "You see… you have another message."

Holmes side and rolled his eyes, "I don't care about it, those jerks can call down all day but I'm not gonna replay with anything!"

"Lieutenant," said the Computer, "Another arrow, sir."

"What?" asked Holmes, grabbing his magnum from its holster and pressed his back against the Sampson, against the corpse of a Tapirus more like it.

"In the grounds, sir," said the Computer, "I am sorry, we detected no threat… it seemed to just have appeared and flew into the compound."

Holmes took off at a jog, and left the motor pool. Outside, he could see it, plane as day. An arrow stabbed into the ground, much thicker then the last one, a little closer to the compound as well. Holmes approached it, cautiously. He kept his eyes on the jungle around the compound more then the arrow itself as he approached.

He stood, looking out and around, he examined every tree, every leaf, every movement, every… everything. It was several moments before he knelt down and grabbed hold of the arrow, pulling it from the ground.

It was much thicker, thought Holmes, too thick for an arrow. Holmes examined the arrow, and noticed that it was wrapped in some sort of scroll-like paper. His heart stopped, and he looked up and around again. Nothing… no one he could see.

Holmes snapped off the tip of the arrow, and stuck the shaft and the scroll into his back pocket, and returned to the motor pool to unload his catch.

"Computer," said Holmes, "It appears they want to make contact… search for anything we know on this sort of stuff. When I'm done unloading I'm heading up to the Observation post."


	9. Chapter 7

Personal Log

Day: 373

Time: Approx. 9:30 PM

Ghosts in the Tree-Line

Holmes sat in an office chair, the two arrows on the table in front of his, the scroll in his hands. He shook his head, gibberish. There was obviously some sort of writing on it, he just couldn't break the cipher or read the characters.

"Well, I can't read it," said Holmes, "What now?"

"The database now has extensive files on the Na' Vi language," said the Computer, "I'm sure if you scan it in, I could translate."

"Sounds like more of a plan then staring at it for another hour," said Holmes, and he put the scroll into the scanner.

It was only a couple of minutes for the Computer to make a full, accurate 3D scan of the scroll. He then began the decrypting phase, which took a lot longer. Holmes didn't mind, at first he spent the time looking at the computer, trying to follow along, but then he wandered the Observation post.

He would pace, back and forth, staring out the Observatory window. The night was cast out by the floodlights of the installation. The sentry bots scanned out, moving forward and back. Holmes swept the area with his eyes, trying to memorize every single leaf and branch and bush… everything.

"Hmm…" said the Computer, "It is a strange dialect, and I highly doubt the files of the language are accurate. I apologize for inaccuracies."

"What does it say," Holmes asked, getting annoyed.

"Alright, fine… It begins with some sort of greeting, welcoming you to the planet," started the Computer, "Hmm… then it seems to read:

'Attention, Sky People, we request a… meeting with you, so we can… meet your soul? We request that we meet in your clan base…uh… twenty hours for Sky People… uhh… some other things but I am unsure, I apologize, again… translation is quite difficult."

"Hmm… a meeting, huh? I knew they'd been watching me," said Holmes, "I wasn't crazy."

"So, if it is an audience they want, will you permit them passage at the time of their choosing?"

Holmes sat back and thought a moment.

"Well… you did say it was a very rough translation… so maybe that's not what they want at all. I mean," continued Holmes, "What are these 'Sky People'? Why do they think it's me? Why do they want to meet me?"

"You are on their planet," said the Computer, "Well? What do you think?"

"We need to be certain," said Holmes, "I don't want a battle against a force I have no hope of winning against. They have larger numbers, they know the land, and they have poison as well as doctors, probably. I have me, and this little fortress and some guns. I mean, I'm only one guy!"

"Perhaps if I had a higher vocabulary?" said the Computer, "I might be able to translate more."

"Where am I going to find that?" asked Holmes, "Mercs and Miners filled these bases, they didn't care."

"Ah, sir, but the scientists did," The Computer responded quickly, "Most of them, anyway."

"Oh yeah?" said Holmes, "unfortunately, they've all left. God knows when they'll return. It could be years, millennia's, maybe never! It doesn't matter; the fact is they will not be here in a day or two."

"Maybe their base of operations has files that could be of considerable help to us, like Mr. Sully's video logs or some text or something of the sort."

"I don't know… where is their base of operations?" asked Holmes.

"Not far, still located at the RDA focal point of the planet," said the Computer, "A location tagged 'Hell's Gate'. Ring any bells?"

"No..." said Holmes.

"Well, it became the only human settlement while the scientists were here, and the scientists had only three other outposts in which they conducted their tests and field trips."

"Uh, huh," said Holmes, "So now you want me to go to this… 'Hell's Gate' and find some files for you? Sounds stupid."

"Maybe, since the scientists worked closely with the Na'Vi, 'Hell's Gate' could very well still be inhabited by Na'Vi, or at least have high traffic of Na'Vi close by."

"Great," said Holmes, now looking at the 3D map on the holo-table, "This is quite a distance, Computer. Unless I wanted to risk it, it could very well be a two day trip, there and back, to get the information."

"I am aware, but perhaps this could greatly increase our chances of survival, and better understand the Na'Vi scroll."

Holmes scratched his chin again, "I don't know, I just don't think we have enough time."

"Can I make a suggestion?" asked the Computer, "I might be able to print up a response letter, primitive and possibly hard to read, but I can print up a rough-Na'Vi and full English letter requesting two to three days extra time to prepare. Maybe then we'd have enough time to make the trip."

"Good enough," said Holmes, "Do it up, I'm getting an idea how to send it."

Holmes walked from the room, taking the scroll and one of the arrows with him.

A few moments later Holmes stood with a Compound bow, and a stainless steel arrow with the Computer's message attached to it. Holmes walked out towards the front gate, and eagerly looked around. Holmes didn't see anything in the cover of night. Holmes notched the arrow and pulled it back, aiming it into the woods. After a few seconds, he let go, allow the arrow to fly into the jungle, disappearing from sight.

Holmes hoped it went far enough for the Na'Vi to feel free to pick it up, and he hoped that Na'Vi were watching to see he had done it. With that, Holmes turned around to head back inside.

"So, should I plot a course for 'Hell's Gate' then?" greeted the Computer as he re-entered the command post.

"Immediately," said Holmes, "And plot out the land around the installation as well, please. I don't think it will be a smart idea to just fly in and announce out presence."

"Do you want me to plot out every known RDA outpost from here to there?" asked the Computer.

Holmes was walking down one of the corridors hastily. He wasn't thinking straight, he just knew he needed to get down to the armory and think out a plan.

"Sure, but mostly for the ride back, I'm not gonna make any stops on the way down there, I don't want them following me in any form."

"So, your plan is just to land and go in by foot?" asked the Computer.

"Yeah, I don't want them to know I'm coming. They stay far enough away from the chopper, as far as I know."

"This seems like a pretty bad idea," said the Computer, "But following the logic of our conversation I suppose I am to blame."

"Live with it," said Holmes, as he reached the Armory.

It was another few hours, but Holmes was ready to go. He fired up his Sampson and took off, into the night. Using the Computer's directions, he flew without headlights or any lights for a while, trying his best to confuse and escape from his Na'Vi trackers.

After an hour or so of "flying blind", Holmes turned on the lights again and continued into the night. Normally Holmes avoided night flights, because the majority of the predators on Pandora were nocturnal. In this case, he was hoping that this fact would help him avoid the Na'Vi long enough to make it to "Hell's Gate" and inside before they had any hope of tracking him.

It was a little over three hours of flying before Holmes began to get tired, and in his fatigue he began seeing shadows and shaped in the night. Before long, he knew it had been a big mistake coming out in the night.

Holmes checked his map, and looked for the closest RDA location to put the bird down and allow himself some much needed rest. He was surprised at how close he actually was, and he did find an installation that wasn't too far off.

Holmes landed at the base, and quickly went inside. It literally was a little outpost, one building with a small computer system and outdoor sandbag bunkers for protection, and even those had seen a lot of aging. Despite all that, it was still air sealed, and had a good amount of oxygen left in its air-system. So, Holmes secured all he could and he settled down for a doze. He set an alarm to get him up is a couple of hours, so he could continue his night-time flight and possibly land before dawn. He didn't know how smart that would be, but it was all he had at the moment.

He uploaded the Computer into the small installations computer network and allowed him to do his thing and hook them up wirelessly to alpha and keep watch through the next few hours. Then, Holmes decided it was time to go to sleep.


	10. Chapter 8

Personal Log

Day: 374

Time: Approx. 5:45 AM

Infiltrating Like a Ghost

Holmes took off into the jungle, trying to get as much distance from his Sampson as he could in as little time as possible. Je jumped from branch to log to bump in the dirt as he tried his best to traverse the Jungle-mess. He had dressed appropriately, with his hiking boots, outdoor cloths, his weapons and a small pack that helped hold them and a few other items, and his Fedora, which helped hold on a veil of plants and green fabrics in a type of basic gillie suit.

After a few seconds, he began slowing down, using more cover to move, and tried to quite his footsteps. By the time he had reached the top of a hill overlooking the installation of "Hell's Gate" he was traveling very slowly, carefully watching his footsteps.

The land around Hell's Gate had clearly, at some point, been clear-cut. Now, small trees began to grow back, and multiple bushes had sprouted up in the area around it. The installation itself was huge, Holmes couldn't even see the entire thing with one glance. A massive concrete wall surrounded the installation, with sentry guns located at the top along with floodlights. Unfortunately, Hell's gate seemed to be in bigger disrepair then other installations he had visited. On section of the wall was even torn down by some great force. Giant trucks and several different boxes littered the massive yard inside the walls.

Holmes lifted the Sniper rifle he had brought along, and he stared through its scope. He couldn't see anything moving down in the installation through the morning mist, nor did he spot any of Pandora's wildlife down there. Then Holmes noticed a single tree growing up from the ground, just close enough to the wall's edge for him to climb up and get inside.

Holmes did a last scan of the area and, seeing nothing, decided to continue down to the installation. He leaned close to the ground, kept his head down, and quickly jogged down the small hill down into the field surrounding the installation.

When he reached the tree, he stopped, and continued looking around, this time including the jungle tree line for any movement. After a few more seconds, Holmes strapped the sniper rifle to his back, along with his ACR, and he grabbed two claws from his belt and he dug it into the tree. Using those claws, he slowly clawed his way up the tree, and onto a thick branch that overlooked the wall and could probably allow Holmes entry.

Holmes stayed close to the tree, placing the claws back into his belt. He unslung the Sniper Rifle and scanned the installation inside once more. He didn't see anything through the morning mist, once again, so he simply walked across the branch and jumped, into the compound. As luck would have it, he landed close by to a crate of some sort, and after he recovered from his jump, he used it as cover to observe the grounds.

The area was still clear of any other figures. Holmes noticed a door off to the side near the edge of the building and he ran towards it. As he reached the door, he instinctively reached for his backpack, but he stopped himself. He examined the door for a second, then he hit the keypad on the door. The door slid open without opposition, which slightly confused Holmes. He didn't think anything more of it as he slipped inside and closed the door.

Using the map the Computer had printed out for him, he navigated his way to the control room. The control room in Hell's Gate was not so different from the control room at Alpha. Holmes looked around, and quickly found a computer terminal that satisfied him. He placed the Sniper rifle down on the holo-table and took off the back-pack he had been carrying. He opened it, and grabbed the hard drive from it, plugging in his computer.

After a few minutes of uploading, the computer was activated again and he was ready to start searching the files.

"Lieutenant Holmes, our trip was not in vain," said the Computer after a few moments, "There's so much information here, so much to learn… to categorize. This also has a more extensive map of Pandora, access to the few satellites in orbit… even the ability to connect to all known RDA outposts. This will save us so much time in the future."

"Is the air breathable?" asked Holmes, trying to get at an itch under his facemask.

"Censors indicate 55% Pandorian atmosphere. I regret to admit it is not," stated the Computer, "Should I run the air systems?"

" No need, I'll live," said Holmes," Just make sure we get what we came for and we can get out of here. Can you access the Scientists files?"

"Yes, the main scientific installation is at another location within the compound but they are on the RDA network."

"Good, and how about the compounds censors?"

"They are up and running, but they are set… how you say… to 'unimportant'. I'm not sure how to explain it. They are toned down," said the Computer.

"That's fine, just hurry so we can get out of here," said Holmes, walking up to the window and observing the compound, "Is it just me, or do they have a much better motor pool then us? And a much better view… maybe we should get rid of some trees to have a better view."

Holmes checked the air in the tank he had on, and he switched it out for one more full, then walked back to the window.

"Hmm… you know I'm very happy at Alpha but with a little duck tape… some nails… a lot of ammo; I think I can turn this place around. This could be a very cool 'Charlie'," remarked Holmes.

"I believe the term for this place is: 'Too Big', Lieutenant," said the Computer.

"Well tell me when you're done, alright?"

Holmes observed the outside again, admiring some of the massive mining vehicles that littered the yard of Hell's Gate. Holmes' eye fell on one truck, not to far away. At first he didn't know why, he was busy daydreaming, then his eyes focused and his heart stopped.

Standing on top of one of the mining trucks, staring right at him, was a blue person. A really tall, almost naked, muscular blue person. And they were staring, equally as awestruck, right at Holmes.

Holmes allowed his jaw to drop, and his arms uncrossed, dropping to his side.

"Time to go," said Holmes, and he turned back and ran further into the room.

He unplugged the hard drive and shoved it back into the backpack, then through it over his shoulder as he ran out of the room.

"Computer, I'm leaving," said Holmes.

"Alright, hold while a try to plot the fastest route out," said the Computer over the intercom.

Holmes left the command room and jogged down the hallway, trying to think of an alternate route out of the installation. As he turned a corner, he looked down the hallways and had to screech to another stop.

Two more blue creatures stood farther down the end of the hallway. They both looked up and their eyes widened at the sight of Holmes.

"Computer," yelled Holmes.

One of the creatures yelled something out, and they both notched arrows into their bows.

"On it," said the Computer, and as the creatures pulled back their bows a door shut between them and Holmes.

After the door shut, Holmes heard two thuds in the door.

"Oh my God," yelled Holmes, "We got to get out of here!"

Holmes turned around and booked it down the other hallway. He unslung his ACR and tried to follow the twists and turns of the hallways. Holmes turned another corner, and saw a doorway at the end. He sprinted down the corridor, trying to make it for the door. Outside it, three other creatures walked up, one on some sort of horse-like creature.

They pointed and shouted in their Na'Vi tongues, and they, too, notched arrows and bows.

"Door," yelled Holmes.

"Shut," said the Computer, as that door as well shut closed.

Holmes leaned against the wall, staring at the door trying to catch his breath. He shook his head and rubbed his forehead.

"Oh my… what are we going to do now," said Holmes.

"I'm afraid I cannot find a route out of the compound to guarantee your safe return back to the Sampson, sir," said the Computer.

"Do we have any working vehicles back in the motor pool?" asked Holmes.

"Well… I'm sure there's something," said the Computer, "The manifest reads that there is-"

"Plot me a course, right not," said Holmes as he took off backward, through the hallways, "And keep the blues from getting there first."

"Yes sir, keep an eye open for open doors," answered the Computer.

Holmes adjusted his ACR so it was firmly against his shoulder and in the ready position, and he put a round into the chamber of the gun. He didn't know much about these people, but he wasn't going to take any chances.


	11. Chapter 9

Personal Log

Day: 374

Time: Approx. 7:11 AM

Exfiltrating Like a Land Slide

Holmes turned the corner hard, and didn't bother to stop as he ran and slammed his body into the emergency door leading into the motor pool. A small beeping alarm went off, but Holmes didn't care. Outside the door was a staircase that lead down into the motor pool where several crates and boxes still lay around. Holmes jumped over the arm rail and began looking around drastically for a vehicle that would work.

The Computer helped by turning on a section of lights above a jeep not too far away. Holmes hopped in and threw off his assault rifle and backpack into the side seat. The truck was littered with trash and spent casings and Holmes wondered if anyone ever thought of cleaning it up before leaving.

"Cut that light out," yelled Holmes, for the shadow above him kept him from seeing any of the ignition switches or anything.

He waited a few seconds, for his eyes to adjust, and he began to see the jeep's control board. As he fumbled around for control, the giant motor pool door began to open, casting the light of day into the motor pool. Holmes slunk down into the seat, trying to evade the light cast by the outside.

"Computer," whispered Holmes into his headset, "Be quiet. What's the big deal, huh? What's with the door?"

"This door is on it's own control circuit," said the Computer through the headset, "I can't access it without the code, which I donot have."

"Someone does," whispered Holmes as a few figures entered the motor pool, "Oh… crap."

The figures soon proved to be the Na'Vi. They seemed to be allowing their eyes to adjust as well. They looked around the room, a few with spears and one with a bow. Holmes tried to steady his breathing, to him it sounded like each breath was an explosion and would give him away in no time.

"Think… James… think," said Holmes to himself, "Computer, you got any ideas? Any at all?"

"A diversion?" suggested the Computer.

Before Holmes could answer, at the other end of the motor pool another jeep's car alarm went off, and the lights above it began to flicker. The Na'Vi turned their heads towards the source of the noise, and stealthily began approaching the jeep, leaving the door wide open and clear. Holmes smiled and sat more upright in the dark of the jeep.

"Perfect," he whispered, and he grasped tightly around the ignition started and gave it a sharp twist.

The jeep roared to life, rumbling beneath Holmes' body. Holmes slammed it into gear, and pushed down on the gas as hard as he could. The jeep's tires skidded only for a slight moment before gripping and lurching the jeep forward. Automatically the headlights switched on, illuminating what was left of the darkness in front of Holmes.

The Na'Vi swirled around in fear as the jeep shot forward and flew right past them and through the open door. Holmes ignored their yells as he drove the jeep right into the open ground. The sun was now full in the sky, and most of the morning mist gone. The sunlight hurt Holmes' eyes, but only for a moment as they adjusted. Holmes turned on the wheel to avoid one of those several crates that littered the front of the base and he continued through the compound.

"No what?" said Holmes, observing all the blue creatures running around the grounds, some avoiding him others running towards him.

"Check the GPS located on the GAV JL-723 dashboard," said the Computer over the headset, "Be fast, please, my censors indicate movement on your position."

On the GPS, the Computer had thrown up a small directional icon, showing a route right to the Sampson.

"There's got to be a quicker way, Computer," yelled Holmes as he dodged some of the creatures who had gotten too close or jumped in his way.

"You could head through the fence, here," said the Computer, changing the route.

"Let's do that," yelled Holmes, turning on the wheel hard.

Holmes sped through the compound dodging Pandorian creatures, trying to escape. He turned another corner, rounding another building, and gunned the engine towards the edge of the compound. Holmes' mouth dropped and he furrowed his brow.

"Dam it, Computer," yelled Holmes, "That's not a fence, that's another wall! It's the wall!"

"Fence… wall… they are both programmed as the same in this computer," said the Computer.

"Damn it, Computer," yelled Holmes, still speeding towards the wall.

He looked around, trying to look around for another exit. His eyes stopped on the jeep's gun turret. It gave him an idea, since the turret fired rockets instead of bullets. He smiled.

"Computer, you can activate car alarms," yelled Holmes, "Fire every shot this thing has on my mark."

"Lieutenant… I don't think I," started the Computer.

"Just do it," yelled Holmes, "Mark in 3…2…"

The jeep went ever faster towards the wall, and Holmes looked for what was the weakest area of the wall. Holmes waited, but he didn't lift his foot from the accelerator at all.

"Mark!" yelled Holmes, "Fire, fire now!"

The massive gun began firing off shots in rapid succession, and Holmes winced and covered his ear with one hand. The turret was not lifted up, and therefore fired right by his head. The shots went clean and true, slamming hard into the wall. Holmes saw them hit, but they didn't appear to be doing anything.

"Crap," whispered Holmes as the jeep closed the gap between its front bumper and the wall.

The last shot fired from the turret and Holmes could feel the heat from the blast as he closed his eyes and the jeep hit the wall. The force was enough to rattle the cage, and Holmes' body was thrust forward at the expense he was not wearing a seatbelt. But, the last blast and the jeep's momentum must have been enough, for the jeep continued through the wall, smashing it apart.

Holmes let up on the gas and allowed the jeep to fly through the air for a moment before crashing into the field on the other side and coming to an abrupt stop. Holmes sat, still, in a daze. The car still worked, rumbling silently to itself.

The world seemed to go more quiet around Holmes, only the purr of the engine and the sounds of Pandora to interrupt complete silence. Holmes examined the dust and debris on the jeep, and looked around at what he had accomplished.

The front end was pretty beat up, but it looked like it could've still been used. The headlights were out. Holmes turned to examine the wall; a clean hole could be seen in it. Holmes smiled slightly to himself.

"Oh, yeah," said Holmes, almost in a chuckle.

Holmes heard the sound of distant shouts and hoots from inside the compound, and he was brought back into reality. He sat up straight, and grasped the wheel once more. He carefully pressed the gas, testing the jeeps capabilities. The jeep moved forward, and began to maneuver across the land. So Holmes smiled and sped it up, aiming for what looked like a wildlife path going into the forest. Holmes stepped on it, and the engine revved.

Into the forest he went, bouncing over bumps and tree stumps and roots and dodging branches and trees. Holmes eyes were darting from side to side, looking for any sign of Pandorian wildlife in the jungle.

"Computer, can you start the Sampson like we did here?" yelled Holmes.

"Negative, I am pushing beyond my programming as is. I do not have a wireless hold on the Sampson," the Computer replied.

"Then prepare for a hot arrival!" yelled Holmes, but he knew there was little the computer could do now.

Holmes smashed through a low hanging branch, and turned to avoid hitting a tree. Holmes looked at the GPS imager and saw the distance between the jeep and the Sampson closing fast. Holmes smiled a cocky smile and nodded his head.

"I think we made-" started Holmes, but a giant arrow sinking into a tree in front of him cut him short.

Holmes turned around and looked behind him. Many Na'Vi were gaining on him. Some rode horse-like creatures but some just simply seemed to fly through the trees. Holmes allowed himself to cuss in anger and he returned his attention to where he was going.

He turned a moment too soon. The jeep slammed into a tree, and Holmes, again, was thrust against the steering wheel. The jeep shut off this time, and more silence was briefly in the air. Holmes looked around, and another arrow hit the ground not too far off. Holmes made a move to unbuckle himself, but he wore no buckle, then he grabbed his backpack and reached for his gun.

He noticed another weapon in the passenger side of the jeep; it was a hand grenade launcher. An older style, single fire grenade launcher. He smiled and grabbed it, along with the few grenades on the jeep's floor and on the seat. Holmes strapped on his pack and slung the ACR over his shoulder as he jumped from the jeep, being missed by another arrow.

This is bull!" yelled Holmes as he took off through the jungle, watching the closing threat as they closed the gap.

Holmes checked to see if there was a grenade in the launcher, then he aimed at the Na'Vi crowd coming closer. Before he fired, he thought a moment about the amount of grenades and stuff of the like. He instead, aimed slightly more upward and fired off a grenade round.

The round soared through the air and slammed into a very large tree branch. It exploded, severing the base of the branch and causing the large branch to crash through the jungle to the ground. It landed in a huge mess of broken sticks and burning leaves right in front of the Na'Vi party chasing him, and it obscured them from sight.

Holmes got up and took off running through the jungle, trying to load up another grenade shot while he tripped through the jungle. He looked up, and not too far off he could see the Sampson waiting where he had landed it. Holmes took off for it, trying his best to not trip and fall while running through the jungle.

When Holmes reached the Sampson, he jumped inside and through down his back and weapon, hopping into the pilot's seat and beginning startup programs. Holmes kept a weary eye in the jungle, seeing movement and commotion not too far off.

"Come on," said Holmes as the engines roared up, "Let's move it!"

Holmes slammed a lever down, jolting the chopper up into the air.

"Warning," cried the Sampson's sub-program, "Pre-mature liftoff, stalling likely. Please easy until the engines are ready to go."

"Shut up," said Holmes, "Got to get my tail out of here!"

Out of the jungle burst one of the blue Na'Vi, and they sprinted forward and pole-vaulted off their bow and into the air, grabbing hold of the Sampson's open-passenger bay. Holmes looked back, trying to see him, but he couldn't spot him. As Holmes continued to rise in the Sampson, another Na'Vi jumped from one of the higher-up branches and landed on the tail end of the Sampson, grasping tightly.

Holmes swore from under his breath as they broke the tree line. Holmes began turning the Sampson one way, then another, trying to shake off his two visitors, but they clung on with frightening intensity.

"Computer, we got some cling-ons!" Yelled Holmes.

"Shall I step on their fingers for you?"

Holmes continued to fly back and forth, trying to shake away his unwanted guests. They clung on with iron-like grip. The one clinging by the open passenger's door reached in and grabbed the frame to the chair and held on tight. Holmes looked around anxiously, sweat dripping down his face.

"Flares," yelled Holmes, "Fire the damn flares!"

At the tail end of the chopper, two openings opened and red flare began shooting out. The creature on the tail in closed its eyes and tried to hold on longer, and let out a howl. It wasn't too long after that it loosened its grip and was thrown from the Sampson, falling into the canopy of the jungle.

The other grasped even tighter trying its best to hold on. Holmes had to think fast, and he looked around the cabin for something that might help.

"I got nothin, Computer," he said, "I don't know!"

Holmes spotted a fire extinguisher, and he grabbed a hold of it and fumbled around with it. When he got a good hold of it, he pointed it at the hands of the Na'Vi trying to get through. He pressed, hard, spewing the extinguisher's contents out over the Na'Vi creature.

Holmes didn't know whether of not it would work, but he held it there, closing his eyes and trying to keep the extinguisher steady. To his relief, it was only a few more moments until the grip slowly loosed around the creatures hands, and soon they let go altogether, allowing the Na'Vi figure to fall back into the jungle canopy.

Holmes accelerated the motors and raised the altitude of the Sampson, heading back to Alpha. It was a few seconds before Holmes began having the Computer check sensors and scopes for any sign of Na'Vi movement below. When the Computer noted no activity of any sort, Holmes took a moment to start to loosed up, and he even smiled a little.

"Did you see that!" he smiled to himself, "That was… so cool!"

"What? Your tactics to infiltrate an empty, unlocked base? Your failed attempt at first contact with the native intelligent life? You're crude and… rather destructive escape? Oh, maybe the fact you could've killed yourself multiple times and wrecked our Sampson?"

"How about when I yelled 'flares', and then you shot all these flares off, and he was like 'aaaahhh!' like that guy from Star Wars!" said Holmes.

The Computer made a noise similar to sighing before saying, "I'll chart a route home, then?"

"Yes, please do," said Holmes, "Let's see what we've found."


	12. Chapter 10

Personal Log

Day: 377

Time: Approx. 10:30 AM

Video Log Entry

James Holmes sat staring at a computer, watching as the Computer hacked and dissected words and glyphs. In Holmes' hand was another arrow. He twirled it like a baton and smiled to himself. In the scanner was the latest letter from the Na'Vi, and Holmes was ready to put his new found abilities to the test with his Computer.

"Completed, Sir," said the Computer, "I now have, what appears to be, an accurate translation, although the dialect is still not fully deciphered."

"What ever, let's see what they need to say, yeah?" said Holmes.

The computer sent up a scanned image of the letter, and a scrolling line of text ran underneath it as he spoke.

"'Greetings/Hello/Good-Day Sky Person', Which is the term they use to describe humans. 'We are, now, aware that odds are you are alone. We mean you know harm. I am Olo'eyktan' I believe this indicates the writer is their leader… I also think this because he refers to himself as 'Toruk Makto' several times as well, which I believe is some sort of religious figure…"

"Great," said Holmes, rolling his eyes, "Does he seem happy?"

"I am unable to interpret feelings through text, Lieutenant," said the Computer, "But he does not appear to mention war if that's what you think."

"Continue reading, then," said Holmes.

"Ok… well… 'I am Olo'eyktan. We received your last message, in terrible words, and we insist on a meeting in 2 Pandora Days' which are approximately 52 hours, 'to meet in your camp. Please stay being peaceful and calm and we hope to meet you, and any others you may have with you, at this time. We will come, I will come.' Then he has some sort of closing… it is filled with a lot of spiritual references. Again, these people are hard to translate for…" said the Computer, "I've left a good amount out but this should work."

"Throw up a countdown clock, Computer," said Holmes, "From the time we found the arrow to the time we will meet our visitors. We have a lot to do. I'm outnumbered and outgunned this time, but I do not want to be the one who lets them have the upper hand. I need those mines we found, I'm going to need to see if the turrets can swing around and face towards the yard, and I'm going to need a driver's manual on that Ape Suit."

"Ape? Sir? Do you mean the AMP?" questioned the Computer.

"Hell yeah," said Holmes, "It's about time I had a reason for trying that thing out."

"Right… I'll get that for you in less then a minute. Should a name the folder 'Suicide'?"

"No…" said Holmes, then he rubbed his stubbly neck and thought a moment, "Computer, start up a feed in my bedroom, ok? I'm going to start a video log in a few."

"Oh… dear," said the Computer, "You're going to start chronicling all this? Who's going to watch it?"

"Do I care? I just want something to be left behind," said Holmes, "Even if it's nothing."

Holmes stroked his upper neck one more time with the razor blade and rinsed it off in the sink. He stroked his newly shaven skin and walked out of the bathroom into his bedroom. He walked up and sat down at a personal computer. He cleared his throat and adjusted a small camera on top of the screen.

"Alright, Computer," Said Holmes, "Let's do this right."

The little red light on the camera turned on, and on the screen was an exact video feed of Holmes through the camera. Holmes stared the camera right in the face and took a deep breath before speaking.

"My name is James Holmes, and… about a year or so ago… I came to Pandora. I knew the risks, I knew I'd be alone, and I didn't care. Any of you watching this probably means that I'm… no longer here. So… I guess I should start at the beginning so… I bought a ride over on an RDA transport not long ago… It wasn't that hard… I was just afraid they wouldn't make the extra stop. But they did. So… down I came… with a small escort of course but…"

So, Holmes talked for a little bit, about his first few days here, about how he learned to build and fix and repair items and structures around the base he labeled "Alpha". He got up to everything, and even reached the Na'Vi encounter.

"So… I guess what this is for is chronicling all this… I don't know what's going to happen when I… meet them. All I know is I might not make it back. I'm going to do all I can to try and get out alive. But… if I don't come back… Lyla… if you're out there… I'm sorry…"

Holmes stopped talking, and he rubbed his head. He couldn't stand the memory, couldn't stand the thought. He pressed the stop button and got up, moving away.

Holmes through himself on the bed, covering his face with a pillow and crying, softly, to sleep. His dreams were full of pain and suffering. He twisted and turned in the night.

"Why… why?"

"I never thought you'd find out."

"I just… don't understand!"

"We're not goin anywhere, and Fred…"

"Fred? What the hell? Fred?"

"I'm sorry… perhaps it's better if you just go…"

"Go? Go? This is MY damn house!"


	13. Chapter 11

Personal Log

Day: 379

Time: Approx. 12:00, noon

When Faith and Fear Collide

Holmes grabbed his Fedora from its stand, and he strapped on his mask. Walking down the hallway, he made sure his magnum was strapped on tightly and everything was in order. He walked out of the door into the motor pool, and B-Lined for the AMP suit. He had only done a few practice runs, but he was sure this was better then going it alone.

He jumped up to the AMP suit and strapped in, firing it up. The suit came to life, and began scanning him in. In a few moments, the suit could follow his every move and mental command. Holmes awkwardly walked towards the motor pool door, and he smiled.

"Alright, Computer," said Holmes, "Let's do this right."

Holmes reached back with the suit, grabbing a magnetically clamped rifle from its back holster. He loaded one of the giant rounds into the rifle and motioned the Computer to open the door. The door opened slowly, the light filtering in. Holmes walked out, still slightly awkward in the suit, and he stood in the middle of the yard.

"Alright," said Holmes, "We ready, Computer?"

"All systems are a go, Lieutenant Holmes," said the Computer.

"Alright, then," said Holmes.

Holmes straightened his back slightly, and then he just stood there and waited. He looked around the area, eyeing the jungle, his heart beating faster and faster. Slight movements would catch his eye, but nothing really big. He wrinkled his brow, and started tapping his giant metal boot to the ground.

"What… the hell," said Holmes as he looked around.

"Maybe I misinterpreted the messages? Or the Na'Vi have a different time clock?" said the Computer.

"Maybe, I just don't understa-"

Holmes was interrupted by a giant flying creature that flew over the base, really close to the ground. It's shadow covered most of the installation as it quickly flew past. Holmes heart sky rocketed, and his finger squeezed the trigger to the huge AMP gun as he tried to bring it up to bear.

He missed, every shot, firing up in the sky at nothing. Holmes tried to run back inside.

"Holy crap! Computer, fire, fire, fire! Shut the GATE! Shut the DOORS! I'm coming inside!" yelled Holmes as he tried to awkwardly run back into the base.

He still was not fully qualified to sue the AMP suit, so he ended up tripping over his own AMP feet, and he fell to the ground, hard! The old suit died on him, and he lay on the ground, in the quiet.

Holmes eyes began to get huge, and his eye caught other, smaller shadows circling the yard of the base. He tried to unbuckle himself from the suit, but his fingers were fumbling.

"Computer…. We need to re-engage the turrets!" said Holmes, "Computer!"

"I'm sorry, sir, you told me to re-engage them if I sensed a threat. No threat is truly apparent at the moment."

"Just forget what I said… please!" said Holmes, "I was guns on them NOW!"

"Hmm… it might take me a few minutes to over ride the programming…"

Holmes got the belt undone and he fell out of the seat, onto the glass in front of him. He crawled through the opening in the suit and out into the yard. A large rumble through the ground caught his attention, and he turned to face the yard.

Large, dragon-like things had landed in the courtyard, the largest was already landed and staring at him. Holmes' eyes widened and he reached for his magnum at the side of his waistband.

"I don't want to sue this," said Holmes, "I do not want to use this…"

Then blue figures began jumping off the backs of the creatures, and they were walking towards Holmes slowly.

"This… can't be good," said Holmes.

"I don't understand," said the Computer, "Wasn't the purpose of this was to get to know the natives."

"Yeah," said Holmes, "I think I've changed my mind."

The Na'Vi stopped not far away, and starred at Holmes. There was five of them. Three of them were unarmed, but two others had bows that already had arrows in them. One of them stepped forward, and touched his hand to his head.

Holmes stood, shocked for a moment, but he noticed they were waiting for him. He figured it was some sort of greeting, so he did the same. Then the "leader" (or who he assumed to be the leader) spoke.

"Kaltxi, Skyperson," said the leader, "We mean you no harm."

Holmes stood, frozen for a second, before he looked around again. Seeing nothing, nor knowing what it was he was looking for, he turned back to the Na'Vi.

"You… speak English?" said Holmes, "You actually speak English?"

"You'd be surprised how much I know," said the "leader", smiling, "But a basic knowledge of your language is has been taught to my people."

"You're people?" said Holmes, "So… you're… what? The leader?"

"I am the Toruk Makto," said the Na'Vi, "But you may call me the 'leader' if you so wish."

"Huh…" said Holmes, "Well… I'm… I'm James. James Holmes. Uh… yeah. Lieutenant James Holmes. And… uh… yeah."

"You are with the RDA?" asked the Toruk Makto, sounding a little angry.

"No… no! No, no, no," said Holmes, really fast, "No… I'm… just here. Just… James Holmes is fine."

"Kaltxi, Jamesolmes," said the Toruk Makto, "I am Jaksuely."

"Hey… Jack," said Holmes, "Is Jack good?"

"Why, are you here?" asked Jaksuely, pointing, suddenly, at Holmes.

"That's… a good question," said Holmes, "Why are we here? I mean… are we all some great mistake…. Formed by molecules suddenly bouncing together or a giant ice-ball slamming into a planet…or…. Is there really a God?"

The Na'Vi just stared at him, Jaksuely's eyebrows furrowing on his head. Holmes just sorta bobbed his head and smiled awkwardly.

"I don't know, man," said Holmes, continuing, "But… sometimes it keeps me up at night."

"No!" said Jaksuely, suddenly, "Whya re YOU here, on Pandora, on our land?"

"Oh…" said Holmes, "Well… I was sorta just… renting some space… sight seeing… you know. Just… it's complicated."

"Are you mentally impaired?" asked Jaksuely suddenly.

"Hey!" exclaimed Holmes, "Now what the hell?"

"Were you marooned here?" continued Jaksuely's questions.

"No… I wasn't, but I don't-"

Holmes was interrupted by Jaksuely saying, "Then why are you here… on Pandora without an army. Are you Alone? Or… is there another?"

Jaksuely pointed toward the observation post. Holmes followed his finger, and furrowed his own brow.

"Uhm… maybe it's best if you come inside?" he said, gesturing into the base.

"Maybe," said Jaksuely.

"Computer, stand down our weapons, and… uhh…. Vent out the atmosphere in the main control room and seal it off from the rest. We have company."

"Should I make tea?" said the computer.

Holmes never answered, he gestured towards one of the doors, and the three unarmed Na'Vi followed him inside.


	14. Chapter 12

Personal Log

Day: 379

Time: Approx. 12:30 pm

It's A Puma

After the computer had vented the air from the control room, and Pandorian atmosphere once again ruled the room, Holmes offered them a seat, none of which took it. They awkwardly stood in the room, too tall for the human-sized observation tower.

"So…" said Holmes, awkwardly, "We're neighbors."

"Not exactly, Mr. Holmes," said Jaksuely, "You see, we're really concerned. You are not scientist, not that I can tell, yet… you are alone, so not military, RDA."

"Oh… no… not military," said Holmes, "At least… not by their business."

"You are truly alone?" asked one of the other unarmed Na'Vi, who had been looking around the room.

Holmes looked around, shrugged, then examined the saddening faces of the three as they examined the room and realized that he was truly alone.

"Well… yeah," said Holmes, "It's just me… and Computer."

Before Jaksuely could say anything, Computer booted on, and words, human and Na'Vi, scrolled across several computer screens as Computer's voice boomed over the speakers.

"Greetings, and Welcome to Base Designated: Alpha. I am the Automated, Computer Intelligence Program Designated: Computer," said Computer, "Is there a way we can accommodate you with refreshments or nourishment? My databases have extensive files on Avatar and Na'Vi nutrition."

The sudden voice frightened the Na'Vi, but Jaksuely was the first to recover, and was rather amazed with Computer then frightened.

"Amazing," said Jaksuely, "Artificial AI!"

"That's… the 'A' in 'AI', actually," said Holmes, "Artifical."

"And, it is not magic?" said one of the other Na'Vi, struggling over the words, "It be real? Where be him?"

" 'He''s not real," said Holmes, "It's just a computer program. Thinking, learning…. Talking program. I made him."

"Uh-huh," said Jaksuely.

"Ok… uh… Jack," said Holmes, sitting down at a computer chair awkwardly, "What can I do you for? I mean… I'm not hiding anything… I'm not really 'here' for anything. So… what now?"

"Well, Jamesomes," started Jaksuely.

"Uh, James," said Holmes, interrupting, "Just 'James'…. Or just 'Holmes'… we don't need any of this…. 'Jamesalaholmez' stuff."

"Ok," said Jaksuely, "James, We are just concerned for our well being here. Your presence does present a lot of questions."

"Understandable," agreed Holmes, nodding his head.

"We want you to shut down your defenses," said Jaksuely, "Because we wish to make several visits throughout many days. We would like to keep an eye on you."

"Huh," said Holmes, staying quiet.

"But, on top of that," said Jaksuely, "We wish to extend an invitation of hospitality to you. The Clan Leader of the local village has offered his home to you, for exploration and learning. If you do so wish to learn our ways and see our world through our eyes."

"How am I supposed to protect myself?" said Holmes, "Understandably you can't expect me to trust strangers to protect me from…. Themselves as well as the wildlife. Then you want me to shut down my defenses."

"I can manipulate the defense protocol not to fire on Na'Vi or friendly DNA signatures," chimed in the Computer.

"Great, one down," said Holmes, sarcastically.

"You may bring along your weapons," said another one of the Na'Vi, "But understand I must have warriors close; For I shall fear the lives of my people."

Holmes nodded his head, thinking intently on the offer. He rubbed his chin, thinking about it. Jaksuely spotted this, and adjusted his stance accordingly.

"This main introduction was for us to show you our intentions, while we got to see a little bit of your own. We do wish to keep an eye on you, and that is the biggest thing we ask from you this day. You can have time to think about our other offer, and accepting it will be your choice and yours alone. We will leave you with your thoughts."

With that, Jaksuely and the other two bowed, and Holmes jumped from his seat.

"Oh… ok," said Holmes, "So… I should lead you out? Or…"

"Yes, please," said Jaksuely, taking one last look around, "We have much to discuss."

"Oh, alright," said Holmes, awkwardly.

Holmes led them back down the corridor and back outside. The other Na'Vi had spread out, moving around the base, checking out certain things. Their heads snapped towards the group as they exited though.

"Be peaceful," said Jaksuely, as he walked back towards his dragon-thing, "And we shall meet again.

"Yeah, said Holmes, looking around, "This had… been fun. Expecting a lot more… of this…"

Jaksuely yelled something in his native tongue, before every one of the Na'Vi jumped onto the backs of their steers and soared into the air. Before they had completely began their flight back, Holmes noticed a surplus of Na'Vi come out of hiding from around the perimeter and leave. Holmes was shocked by the sudden movement and all the figures he had not noticed before. Camouflaged and nimble, they disappeared into the tree line.

"Holly crap," said Holmes, noticing the majority of the foliage of the morning had been hidden Na'Vi, "What did I get myself into."

He turned to rush inside, eager to speak with Computer alone.

"So what do you think?" asked Holmes, sitting with his back against the window, hands behind his head.

"I think an alliance with the native population would greatly increase our chances of survival," answered the Computer, "And I think we have little choice… especially after our close call the other day."

"Uh-huh," said Holmes, thinking it over, "You think it's a trap? The whole… watch you whenever we want and invite you to our home, thing?"

"I think there is little logical reason for the Na'Vi species to trust the human species," answered the Computer, "But I am not one to co0mplain, since odds are their trust would be quite helpful."

"Uh-huh," answered Holmes, again, thinking to himself, "So… I head to this village, say 'hi' take a chance. Come back with knowledge of everything else."

"It's a possibility you cannot afford to leave out," answered the Computer.

"Yes, I can," answered Holmes, standing up, "And don't you forget it."

Holmes turned around to look out the window, and jumped back violently into another computer chair. A Na'Vi in the window crouched and jumped, disappearing onto the roof. Holmes grasped his heart, and his eyes furrowed.

"Oh… this is getting old fast," said Holmes, standing one more and still clutching his chest, "Damn… blue… bastards!"

Nate shook his head more violently, and headed towards his room. When he reached his room, he logged onto the computer, and prepared to make another video log entry.

"I met with them today," he started out, stroking the stubble on his chin, "They appear to be… searching for something. Some answer within me, some form of logic. The fact is, there is no form of logic within me. I'm afraid years of isolation have begun to take its toll. How I've stayed this well together for so long is beyond me… but… I don't know. I'm wondering if I should stay alone… or whether or not I should take their offer, risk death to allow some blue freaks into my life."

Holmes leaned back in his seat and let out a sigh.

"Whether or not I accept their offer, these people are now apart of my life. My choices are to adapt, or hold on and most likely die. So… resistance is futile."

Holmes nodded his head once more, then he leaned forward, preparing to terminate the recording. He stopped and thought for a little bit, then shook his head.

"In short… I have decided it would be beneficial to go to the village. I'll start some combat training and prepare for it in the morning. Hopefully it won't be tomorrow when they want me to visit but… I'm ready anytime. Let's see how this goes."

He terminated the connection, and nodded. He stayed up a little longer before heading off to bed. He lay in his bed for some time, staring into the roof.

"Did you see the way… they were so… surprised? As if one man wanting nothing but to be alone was such a… bad thing," said Holmes, finally.

"Logic, and modern psychology, agree," said the Computer, answering his monologue, "Isolation does strange things to the human psych. I am… confident that if I were to do a full psych scan, I would be surprised to find you in relatively good mental health for the amount of time you've been out here."

"But… I really haven't been alone," said Holmes, rolling over in his bed, "I mean, I've had you."

"Lieutenant," started the Computer, "I am not real people. I am a computer program, and I am not stupid. I am a mistake, a ghost in the program of an RDA Phantom-Class Skeleton Key. Further perfected by you, I have a simulated personality and the illusion of choice or actual thought. Even then, I can accomplish no more then reason, logic, facts, and programming. I cannot truly chose, I cannot truly feel."

Holmes nodded slowly to himself, allowing the realization to sink in. The Computer was right… that's all he was… the Computer… he didn't even have a proper name.

And so, with these thoughts and the realization that he was a freak of nature, Holmes went to bed with the knowledge we was the first person, ever, to truly chose to be alone… for ever… away from everything they have ever known. It was against there very genes of humanity, but he had accomplished it. And the next morning, he would take a frightening step forward in his life.

Note from the Author: Hey, I'm Comedianmasta. And I just want to say that I am sorry. I wrote this fanfic during a MAJOR depression which has now lifted, and now I can continue writing with my more original works. Unfortunately, I cannot compel myself to finish this piece at the moment, I am most sorry. I hope you enjoyed the last bit, and I'm happy for the reviews you have given me. I am most sorry, and I DO hope to finish this piece one day, for I had a good-sized plan with it. Unfortunately, that cannot be so now… I am sorry.

Thank you for reading and liking, and I hope to see you all enjoying my other work as well. If you would like to continue reading my work, please, by all means, head over to fictionpress and check me out there (.net/~comedianmasta). I am sorry for this, again.


End file.
